The guide to Becoming Human
by 555emms
Summary: Follows the lives of Adam, Christa and Matt from Becoming Human. Plans go awry after a dodgy English lesson, and a series of events unfolds before their eyes. Rated T for language.
1. English class

Adam slumped down in his seat, the second row from the back of the classroom. English was dull. He could think of many better things to be doing at this precise time. Pupils smudging orange foundation on their faces and gobby boys chucking paper planes around made his day a whole lot better. Not. Suddenly the smell of wet dog filled his nostrils as he looked up to see Christa standing next to him.

'Is this seat taken?' she questioned, pointing towards the broken piece of plastic.

'No. 'He replied. He just wasn't in the mood for chat. Somehow Christa knew this, so she sat and unpacked her bag in silence. Miss Fegal walked through the door, books in hand, dropping them off row by row until she reached the front. This did not interest Adam, for the sound of blood pumping through her veins was far more exciting. In fact, he was so enthralled with it that he did not notice Christa receive a note from the boy in front until she slammed her fist onto the desk angrily.

Through gritted teeth she muttered something, but Adam could not care less for one of her mood swings. He understood that she was a hormonal teenager and a werewolf on top of that, but it didn't mean she had to take it out on everyone else. The boys on the row in front stated laughing at her reaction which triggered Christa to stand up and move to the furthest seat at the back. Adam turned around confused, which is when he noticed the note on the floor. He picked it up gently, turning it over to read a small text scrawled on the lined paper.

_Dear Christa. You're well fit…JOKES. You stink like crap. Do every one a favour, have a shower, K?_

'What the hell is this?' Adam proclaimed to the class, which by now was silent and every one was staring at him.

'I said, what the HELL is this?' He repeated, rising to his feet. Danny Curtis stood up smugly, taking the note from Adam's balled up hand.

'it's what EVERYONE thinks of your girlfriend. Would you mind if I read it out?' Adam stopped in his tracks. From the corner of his eye he saw Christa sink in her seat, burying her head in her arms.

'I DON'T THINK THAT IS NECESSARY DANIEL. SIT DOWN. YOU TOO ADAM.' Miss Fegal gestured for them to take their seats. No one moved. Adam narrowed his eyes, moving his face closer to Danny's.

'Leave her alone. What the fuck has she done to you?'

'Dear Christa…You're well fit-' Danny was interrupted suddenly when Adam swung his arm round, clipping him on the chin. He toppled backwards but steadied himself on the desk.

'WHAT THE HELL, MAN?' reaching for his book, he lobbed it through the air. Adam ducked as soon as he realised what was going on. Instead, it hit Christa in the face.

'THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH. ADAM, OUTSIDE NOW!' Miss Fegal screeched at him, whilst Danny laughed and walked back over to join his friends.

That's when he smelt it.

The sweet, sweet smell. It was so appealing. He felt his stomach groan with hunger. He turned around, only to see blood running down Christa's face. Her eyes were alarmed, she knew what this meant. She had to make a break for it. Grabbing her jacket, she rushed passed everyone, slamming through the wooden door and into the hall.

Adam started to walk towards the exit. He felt his pace quicken as the smell seemed further and further away.

He stopped, startled, when Miss Fegal grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the corridor. She slammed the door and faced him, her eyes dark with anger.

'What on earth are you playing at? Mr Jacobs, are you paying any attention? You could have SERIOUSLY hurt Daniel, and with a result of your larking around Christa has been injured. You better go find her and make sure she is alright. After that you will be seeing me after school for a detention. Go now – GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.' She spat the words with hatred at him, whilst trying to stand on her tiptoes to reach his height.

'Miss – I really don't think me checking up on her is a good idea'

'Why not? Because you are afraid of her? HIGHLY unlikely Adam. Go and apologise to her and return to my classroom with a new attitude please' She turned on her heels, entering the door, screeching at everyone to be quiet.

Frustrated, Adam kicked the wall then walked down the long corridor. Peering around the corner, he could see that Christa was not in sight. Oh well he thought, she couldn't of gone far. He walked towards the girls lavatory and knocked on the door.

'Christa?' he mumbled.

Brandy Mulligan emerged with a confused look on her face.

'I see we meet again. She's not in there by the way. Why are you looking for her?'

'She got wacked in the face and ran off. Any idea where she went?'

'Oh, LIKELY story Adam. Probably want to meet up to have a quick shag session before Biology. I don't know why though, she stinks like hell' she smirked and walked passed him, brushing shoulders. She turned around to face him once more.

'And no, I don't know where she is' She said sweetly, before starting to walk away. His gaze followed her down the hallway. His stomach groaned again. If only he could feed.

It wasn't Brandy's blood he could smell though. It was someone else's. He followed his senses to the storeroom cupboard, where he opened the door slowly.

Christa was hunched over, sat on an overturned bucket. She was holding a bloody tissue to her nose, but it wasn't successfully working as it has splashed all over the floor. She stared at him, a panic stricken look which seemed permanently etched on her face.

He was so hungry, what did you expect?

* * *

Matt wandered down the hall aimlessly. Nothing interested him. He walked into the lesson were Christa and Adam were supposed to be but they weren't there, which was odd. He knew Christa generally stormed out of classrooms on a regular basis but it was very unlike Adam to do so as well.

Suddenly, he heard a sound that interrupted his thoughts. They were almost like muffled shouts for help. He picked up speed, following where it originated. Turning the corner he stopped dead. Blood was seeping through the bottom of the cupboard door. He hurried over, swinging it open at such a speed that Adam fell backwards with surprise.

'Adam? Wha-' His heart stopped beating. Not that it's even possible, he's already dead, but it stopped again. Well, at least he though it did.

Christa was limp against a broom stick and a pile of mops, blood gushing out through her nose and neck.

'Oh my god…' he tried to speak but words only came out as a whisper. Matt turned to face Adam, who was lying on the floor licking his lips.

'What have you done to her? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Matt grabbed his shirt, hauling him against the wall. Adam shook his head, like he was shaking the dark side of him away.

'What? Matt, what are you doing? Get off me you freak! Let go!' He eased his grip as Adam struggled to be released.

'What the fuck was that for?'

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?'

Matt gestured to Christa, who was still unconscious.

Adam stared at her. Dumbfounded. His mouth opened but no sound escaped his lips.

The sound of stiletto heels could be heard, Adam started to panic. Was Christa dead? He ran round the corner, into an empty art classroom and bundled himself into a cupboard. Matt didn't follow him.

A woman screamed and the shrill of the bell filled the school. Oh god.

Adam heard gasps and shouting, someone asking to call 999 whilst others were retching at the sight.

What has he done?


	2. The ICU

Adam lay on his apartment floor. Alone. Not doing anything. Just lying there. He decided not to visit Christa yet. He didn't know what she remembered, or what she would say to him. He didn't know if she hated him and didn't want to ever see him again. He didn't want to know.

So he just lay there.

Matt suddenly appeared next to him. He sighed at the sight of Adam and sat on the floor.

They didn't speak to each other, just sat in each other's company.

Adam was the first to speak after two hours of silence.

'What's going on at the moment?'

Matt looked at the ceiling, breathing out heavily.

'She's in the ICU'

Adam shut his eyes so tight that his skin went a light yellow.

'She lost a lot of blood Adam. She's gunna be there for a while. What happened? I thought werewolf blood was disgusting'

'You don't understand what it's like matt. You don't know'

'Then TELL me. I want to know. Christa's our friend and you almost killed her!'

Adam sat up, resting his back on the wall.

'Fine. I was hungry. Very hungry. You know when you get that feeling, when you haven't had anything to eat? It's like a sharp pain in the pit of your stomach. It's at that moment that you don't care about anything else, you would eat a piece of crap just to ease off that pain… I went to find Christa after she got the nosebleed. Miss Fegal sent me to see if she was okay. The last thing I remember was smelling her blood. Then you shaking me, screaming at me. It's like another person took over. Okay?'

Adam hung his head in shame.

Matt was silent at his confession. He couldn't understand how he could do such a thing.

'… are you going to see her?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because, there is a _slight_ chance she hates me after I tried to kill her'

'Adam, she doesn't remember'

'What?'

'She doesn't know a thing. She wouldn't say anything if she knew it was you anyway. Can you imagine the horror from the police after she tells them she was attacked by a vampire?'

Adam looked at Matt thoughtfully.

'She thinks it was someone she didn't know who attacked her. Well, that's all I could tell her before she fell asleep.'

'You lied to her?'

'Would you rather I tell her the truth?'

'No…but-'

'She keeps asking after you. If you don't want her to suspect anything you have to go see her'

'Fine, whatever, okay?'

'When are you going?'

'ARGH, JUST PISS OFF!'

Matt seemed taken aback. He raised his hands in surrender then hauled himself off the floor, then left, plunging Adam into loneliness once again.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER.

Adam hated these hallways. They were too clean. Too surreal. He always felt as if he was being watched, CCTV everywhere. It reminded him of school. The only thing that made him feel a little better was the cute nurses. He walked towards the reception.

'Um…Christa Stammers please'

The pretty young lady – probably in her late twenties – set her big blue eyes upon Adam's face.

'Are you a relative?'

'Ur, I'm her cousin'

'Really?' Her eyebrows raised.

'Um…no. I'm her…long term boyfriend'

The woman's face relaxed a little as she passed a form over the desk.

'I'm guessing you're Adam?'

He looked at her, bewildered.

'Er – yes. How did you know my name?'

'Christa has been asking after you. A lot.' She smiled.

'Sign the bottom. We have to make a record of all visitors'

He took the pen from her hand with trepidation, then signed the paper.

'Room 516. Down the hall, to the right. Wash your hands with this before you go through please' She said whilst passing over a bottle of hand gel.

Adam walked down the hall, hands in pockets. He walked slowly, counting up the numbers reluctantly. 516. The door was slightly ajar.

He gently pushed it open.

Christa was lying in a clean bed, a drip in her arm feeding her blood. She was a lot thinner than usual, the bones in her face showing a lot more, dark bags under her eyes.

Adam walked in, slightly surprised by how clean she looked. No…how unwell she looked.

She was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her – so he sat on the chair next to the bed.

Before he realised, Adam had fallen asleep. He was only woken when a middle aged doctor shook him gently.

'How long have you been here, young man? He asked quizzically. Adam shook the fuzziness away before looking at the clock.

'Oh, I didn't realise the time. Around 5 hours. I guess I was a bit tired'

'I'll say. Do you want something to eat? It's getting late and the canteen is about to close. I'm sure if you ask Linda on the reception she will be able to bribe you something' He chuckled. Adam sat up in his chair. The doctor was fiddling around with the drip in Christa's arm.

'Did she wake up while I was asleep?'

The doctor didn't respond until he had finished with the needle.

'No. She's been out practically all day. Pretty drugged up. It should be wearing off soon though – the visiting time goes on until 11pm so if you stick around a bit longer I'm sure you will get a word in.'

He walked out the room leaving the two alone once again.

'Oh God Christa…I'm so sorry…' Adam placed his hand on hers. Her eyes started to twitch and after a few moments she opened them fully.

'Sorry about what?'

A grin broke across Adam's face.

'Hey there. What's new?' Christa groaned in pain as she lifted her head properly.

'Nothing much. I hate this hell hole'

'Something we don't have in common'

'Why do you like it then?'

He shrugged.

'Loads of hot chicks in short dresses'

Christa rolled her eyes then tugged at the needle going into her arm.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Oh, and _Linda _told me you have been asking after me loads' Adam raised his eyebrow in a mocking way.

'Don't get too flattered there. You didn't answer my question, what are you sorry about?'

He looked out of the window and the rain battering onto the glass.

'Adam?' He turned to face her, serious once again.

'What do you remember? About the attack?'

'Oh, um, not much'

'Tell me everything you know'

'Everything?'

'That's what I said isn't it?'

'Adam I'm really tired-'

'Tell me. I insist.'

'Oh.' Christa looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Okay. Well, I was in the cupboard hiding from you – I know how much you hate the stink of my blood and I really couldn't be bothered to go to Matron. Then the door opened. I didn't get a good look at the guys face. But he looked like a prick. The next thing I know I'm in hospital five days later with blood pumping into me'

'…That's it?'

Christa nodded.

'Well. I just thought that…'

'what?'

'That it's all my fault' Adam looked away again and Christa frowned.

'How do you mean?'

'Um…' He couldn't tell her, could he?

'It's my fault you got hit by Danny. If that never have happened then you wouldn't have had to leave.'

'Oh come on, your just wanting a bit of sympathy because you think it's your fault. Which it isn't. It's no one's fault except the retard who decided to drink me dry.'

Adam turned to face her.

'It was a vampire? You're definite?'

Christa tilted her head in a sarcastic way.

'urm…OF COURSE. What else could have done this' – she pointed to the puncture wounds on her neck – 'apart from a vampire?'

Adam mumbled something and sat further back in his chair.

They were silent until Christa started to speak.

'The doctors are confused about me'

'In what way?'

'I almost died from blood loss two weeks ago and now I'm practically fully recovered. Usually it takes longer, months in some cases, to be at the stage I am now' She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

'I can't exactly mention I'm a werewolf and heal twice as fast. The nurse says it's happened before. Apparently, a few months ago, this nurse got stabbed in the kidney up in Barry Island and was good as new in a week'

Nina. It had to be Nina. Stabbed? Adam didn't know this. He made a mental note to himself to give George a ring, see how they are doing.

'Talking of your furry friend' – Christa shot him a glare - 'You do realise the full moon is soon?'

'Of course I do!' She snapped.

Adam hesitated before speaking again. The last thing he wanted to do was to anger her.

'What are you going to do? You can't change here, can you?'

'Well…I have had some time to think. I have an idea. But I need your help'


	3. A plan

Adam didn't want to do this. He was afraid of getting caught. Being found out. But the full moon was drawing closer and he had to help Christa get out of here. She was his … 'friend' after all. The words of her plan were still lingering in his mind.

Christa was sitting on her hospital bed, crossed legged, dressed in a grey pair of jogging bottoms and black laced vest. Her mum dropped some clothes off for her, but rarely visited now she was getting better. Their relationship was 'complicated' according to Christa. Adam had only seen her mother once or twice. Both times she was sitting in the corner of the room with her nose in the newspaper. When Christa tried to make conversation she just mumbled under her breath or didn't bother replying at all. Something must have happened between them. But Adam reckoned that it wasn't just the werewolf who attacked her that was the root of the problem. All of this was running through his mind at a rate of knots so he didn't realise Christa started to talk.

'As you are probably aware, my…_monthly _is coming up soon, and-'

'Which one?' Adam smirked.

'Oh, _hilarious _Adam, you should really consider becoming a stand-up comedian'

'Sorry, sorry. You continue' he winked at her whilst she narrowed her eyes.

'As I was saying…the doctors wont discharge me for another week – which is a bit of a problem since the full moon is tomorrow. Well…I was chatting with Linda-'

'The chick with the huge breasts at reception, right?' Adam nodded knowingly. Christa scoffed and glared at him.

'Do you want to help me or not?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Then let me bloody well finish'

'Right. Carry on'

'Well, she claimed that all the day doctors are replaced with night nurses when it gets to 11pm. I didn't notice before because I was always asleep really early. Anyway, the point I'm trying to get at is that none of the staff who work at night here really see me and know me. So…I thought maybe if you distracted them somehow, I will be able to make a break for it. There are some woods nearby so I would be back by early hours of the morning by the time the day doctors come in to work. What do you think?'

'That's it? That's the 'plan' that you had been mulling over for over a week now?'

'Erm…yes? Sorry, is there something I'm missing?'

'I just thought that given a week to make up a plan, it would have more pizazz'

'…PIZAZZ? Are you frickin' kidding me?'

Adam rolled his eyes in a mocking, sarcastic way.

'I was kidding. God Christa, lighten up and go down to the Co-op to buy yourself a sense of humour'

A small smile played across Christa's lips until her serious tone returned.

'So – what do you say?'

'To what?'

'MY PLAN'

'Oh right yeh. What exactly do I have to do to distract the nurses?'

'That' – she jabbed her finger at him – 'is up to you'

'Seriously?' He grinned widely. 'This is going to be fun'

'Whatever. Just make sure they don't see me leave'

'What if they go into your room, and SHOCK HORROR, you're not tucked up in bed like a good little girl?'

'Well…' this was now Christa's time to be grinning. 'I managed to borrow a mannequin from the art department. My mum managed to sneak it in. Luckily no one asked her what she was up to'

'I wonder why…'

* * *

Now, the thing is, Adam had no idea what to say. What to do to get the nurses attention. So, he decided to do what he does best. Be a sex pest.

'Hello beautiful ladies! Nice tits there' Adam said, waving his hand towards a small nurse who was staring at him, eyes full with despise.

'Are you drunk?' another woman cut in.

'Maybe baby' He put a ridiculous grin on his face. This was his plan. He was going to pretend to be drunk.

'Just came from downstairs, whatever unit. Appaaaarently those dudes in white coats fancy the pants off Linda there' He gestured towards the receptionist, who had seen this happen too many times before and was busying herself with paperwork, taking no notice. The small nurse spoke up again.

'Which ones?'

'Which what?'

'Doctors said they fancied Linda?' She crossed her arms impatiently.

'Oh right. All of 'em, they're all smitten'

'What?' she exclaimed, outraged.

'Why, is that a problem?' he sniggered.

'ONLY BECAUSE I'M MARRIED TO ONE OF THE BASTARDS' The nurse stormed angrily down the corridor and pressed the button to go in the lift. It wasn't actually true of course. At least one of the nurses was out of the way. His eyes suddenly darted to Christa's face peeking out through her doorway. She raised her eyebrows and he gently nodded, signalling for her to start running. At that point, the woman facing him started to turn around. He grabbed hold of her arm and 'fell' to the ground, pulling her with him.

'Argh! What the hell….!'

'Sorry about that. You seem a bit feisty, wanna have sex?' He grinned whilst inching closer to her face, slurring his words to make them as realistic as possible. Suddenly he was dragged to his feet by a large hand.

'What on earth are you playing at?'

Oh crap. It was the doctor from yesterday. The one who fiddled with the needle in Christa's arm. He wasn't supposed to be on shift…

The doctor's eyes widened suddenly as he recognised his face.

'Aren't you Adam? Adam Jacobs?'

He looked at his feet, scuffing the ground.

'It's a bit early for you to be drinking, isn't it? I was just on my way to check on Christa. She's a lucky girl, recovering so quickly'

'NO!' Adam suddenly bellowed. Everyone turned to him with shock spread all over their faces.

'erm…I mean, yes, she is lucky. But I just came from her room. She's fine. She doesn't want to be disturbed, apparently she needs some rest'

The doctor seemed taken aback from Adam's sudden mood swing, from being head over heels drunk to perfectly fine.

'Well…alright then. I guess I have some paperwork to be getting on with'

Adam sighed with relief and turned back to face the woman he had just pulled to the ground. He winked as she scurried away, her eyes bulging with surprise.

'Well…I better be going then' Adam thought he was talking to himself but it just so happened that Matt appeared behind him.

'What have I missed?'

'Nothing really. Christa's transformation is tonight and I had to get her out of here. It wouldn't look great when a werewolf killed everyone in town'

'Yet it's alright for a vampire to be on the loose'

Adam shot him a glare. As if he didn't feel guilty enough.

'Watch your tongue Matt. It was an accident, I thought I made that clear.'

'She will never forgive you when she finds out'

'She doesn't need to know.'

Matt stopped and stood in front of Adam's path, blocking him.

'What?'

'I said, she doesn't have to find out it was me' By now, a couple of people walking past had started to give Adam strange looks, which reduced him to a whisper. Matt looked angry. Really angry. It was probably the first time Adam had ever seen him so infuriated since he found out that Mr Roe was his murderer.

'You're going to tell her, and I will be with you when you do. You're going to do it after tonight, when she's back to full strength. You WILL say that it was you, I don't care how much you hate it'

Adam tried to get past, but Matt was surprisingly stronger than he looked.

'Adam, listen to me'

'NO! Matt, we really need to talk about Christa-'

'YOU'RE GOING TO TELL HER!'

'NO MATT, LISTEN-'

'YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HER ABOUT THE ATTACK-'

'I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!' Adam's voice echoed through the hospital hallways, and Matt fell silent.


	4. Meeting Tom

Adam and Matt walked next to each other in an awkward silence. It wasn't late enough for Christa to have started her transformation yet, so the two of them set off to find her in the woods located near the hospital. Adam was chewing a packet of gum nervously whilst Matt stared off into space, bewildered by Adam's confession.

'Matt?'

The ghost turned around and glared at him.

'What?' He spat.

'Never mind.'

'Go on' he growled under his breath. Adam didn't like this Matt. He was darker. Even though he thought he was irritating when he was normal, this was just plain weird.

'How long do you reckon we have to find Christa?' Matt shrugged and looked up at the sky.

'Probably about an hour'

Adam felt as if they had been walking for hours. In reality it had only been fifteen minutes.

'I mean, she couldn't of gone far, when I saw her-'

'Argh, just shut up Adam, okay? '

'What did I say?'

'Nothing. Actually, no, you said everything. Everything I ever felt about Christa back there in the hospital. I've known her for so long, then _you _come and fuck everything up - not that it was that great between us anyway – but I was doing just fine liking her in my own world. But _you…YOU _had to be the one she had to fall for'

Matt knew that as soon as he said it, he instantly regretted every word.

Adam felt a wave of emotion wash over him all at once. What did Matt mean, 'the one that she had to fall for'? And all he knew, coming to this school was a blessing for Matt. Christa hadn't even noticed him before he arrived.

Adam didn't want to anger Matt anymore, so he saved the questions for another time and continued to walk further into the forest.

CHRISTA

Christa was lying on a rotten tree stump, darkness slowly starting to surround her. Nothing scared her more than a full moon. The pain was unbelievable. If you had ever broken a bone or gashed yourself, times that by a million, and you would get a fraction of the pain she went through every month. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, being in the middle of a damp forest in nothing more than a vest and jogging bottoms – _AND_ in the middle of winter, whilst still recovering from major blood loss, was taking its toll. She shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes so tight that she even started to convince herself that it was just a dream. Then, as if out of no-where, Christa felt a strange material cover her weak body – it was quite a shock. She lifted her head slightly to see what was going on and gasped quietly. A man of about 20 looked down on her, doe-eyed and topless. It didn't take her long to realise that he was a fellow werewolf, trying to get away from the main road – away from potential dinner. He crouched down next to her face and started examining her eyes.

'Are you sick?' The man had a shaved head, two long scars covering one side of his skull. His large eyes were the main feature of his face, it was very easy to get lost in them.

Christa summoned up all her strength to nod, but even that seemed a bit of a strain.

The man frowned then stood up.

'I'm Tom. What's your name?'

'Christa' she mumbled quietly, trying to shift her weight so she could sit upright.

'Well – whatever's wrong with you I'm sure you will be fine after tonight'

This came as quite a shock. In a whole 3 months, Christa had not heard a mature male adult speak a sentence without some dirty sex reference or Doctor Who fact.

'I was attacked by a vampire. Blood loss' she pointed to the puncture holes in her neck.

Tom's head snapped round.

'Blood loss?' He asked, with a confused look spread across his features.

'Yeh'

'Normally when werewolves are attacked by vampires, they don't get blood loss'

'How'd you mean?'

'My father and I had regular encounters. Every time I came near one, I was scratched and gauged. That must have been one hungry vampire if he wanted to feed from you' Tom stated, matter of factly.

God, did Christa feel sick. A hungry vampire. How would a unknown person get into the school without ID? They can't. It had to be someone inside the school. It had to be someone who knew her. It had to be…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Adam, with an exhausted looking Matt trailing behind, appeared in the open space in the middle of the dense forest. It had to of been Adam that attacked her.

ADAM

Christa's stomach lurched and she vomited on the ground, all three boys looked down on her in a worried, protective manner. It didn't take long for Tom to realise what was going on.

'Who do you think you are?' He said, glaring at the two of them, who stood there – a bit shocked by the current scene.

'I was going to ask the same question' Adam replied cooly. 'Is she alright?'

Christa was now vomiting even more, and then collapsed in her own puddle of sick.

'Does it look like she's alright? I think I would do the same when the person who almost killed me showed up' Tom edged closer towards Christa, who was now gasping for air, sweat running down her face.

'Excuse me?' The trepidation in Adam's voice said it all. Christa hauled herself off the ground and turned to face Adam.

'How could you?' She wanted the force in voice to be powerful, intimidating, but it came out as a whisper, words that were hardly there.

Adam's forehead wrinkled, Matt crossed his arms and Tom stayed rooted to the spot, still glowering at the vampire.

'I'm so sorry…Christa, I'm so sorry'

'Don't you dare even- ARGH' she doubled over, a blood curdling scream echoing through the trees.

Tom looked panicked, and then he too fell to the floor, crippled with pain.

Christa gasped then lifted her head.

'Leave. I don't want to see you right now'

'but-'

'LEAVE' Tom shouted, before bellowing some swear words. Matt pushed Adam away, so he started jogging at a fast pace away from the scene. Matt didn't bother running. He disappeared with a 'poof' leaving Adam by himself, in the dark, cold woods. Screams could be heard faintly for about five minutes until he heard the two of them howl. This made his feet barely touch the ground since he was running so fast.

Eventually, he reached the car park of the hospital. Only one or two cars were there since visiting time was over, so Adam walked over to a bench and slept there peacefully.

TOM

Christa was lying naked on the ground after her transformation, so he had decided to cover her up with his leather jacket. He didn't want to think about the scratches that ranged from her shoulder blade, all the way down to her ankle. Luckily Tom had remembered to bring a sack of his own clothes so he got dressed in silence. He was thinking about what McNair had told him when he was young. He had called them '_The Rules of Transformation'_. Well. Of course there was no guide book about it, but McNair had been a werewolf for over 20 years and had some experience in the area. He went through the rules in his mind; it calmed Tom, thinking of the man who had bought him up. It…

Hang on.

Rule 3: Never transform near a werewolf of the opposite sex when it's mating season. The female will and always will get pregnant.

What was the date?

Tom rummaged through the sack to find his cheap plastic watch at the bottom, it was useful since it also told the time of the year. He took a double take. He looked at the watch, then at Christa, who had started to stir.

Shit.


	5. Telling Christa

CHRISTA

She awoke to the sound of leaves rustling and mud surrounding her. Christa sighed as she realised that her transformation for this month was over. She could go back to being a moody cow again. Then the reality struck her –Adam.

What was she going to do? He almost killed her. She screwed up her eyes to try and remember what happened, what she had said to him. It couldn't have been much.

Christa flinched as she tried to move, scratches covered the best part of her back and legs.

She eventually decided that she would take it as it comes, that she would hear him out first, his reason. They had known each other for around 3 months now, so Christa concluded that Adam never did anything without a vaguely good reason behind it.

She got up off the ground, realising that she wasn't completely stark naked as always, but a large jacket covered her up. Memories started to flood back, the man – Tom – should be around here somewhere. It had to be his jacket.

Christa picked her way through the forest floor, looking around to see if he was in sight. The sun was starting to rise so dark shadows lingered in the trees.

She whipped her head around when someone cleared their throat. Christa and Tom came face to face and her stomach did a small back flip. Something was wrong. His face was whiter than snow and his eyes were larger than before.

'Hello' Tom spoke up, but his voice was quiet and strained.

'…is everything all right?' Christa couldn't stop herself sounding alarmed, scared. Her heart was beating quickly – it had to be something horrifying. Maybe she had murdered an innocent couple on a camping trip, or even worse, a family….

'We need to talk…first you can come back to mine. It's not much, an old caravan if you will. It's important' Tom led her in the opposite direction to where she was originally standing, through the trees. Light started splashing through the branches creating a beautiful effect on the ground. Something in the back of Christa's mind told her to stop, squirm in Tom's grip, a man who she barely knew. Her head told her to run away, from him, from everything. But she walked alongside him, warming to the fact that his large hand that was placed on her hip.

* * *

ADAM

He awoke with a jolt and a shudder. Even though he was dressed in the warmest hoodie he owned, the cold still managed to make its way through. Matt was sitting next to him, staring at the sun as it rose over the tree tops.

'Adam?'

'Yeh, what?'

'Christa hasn't come back yet. She said she would be back before the sun came up, so no one at the hospital would notice that she left'

'Shit…really?'Adam got up off the bench, scanning the area. As if that would help.

'Right…I'll go have a look for her in the forest and you stay at the hospital'

'erm…I don't think that's the best idea, since she knows about the attack and everything now…' Matt trailed off as Adam sunk back to his sitting position on the bench. Of course she knew. Matt was right that she would find out in the end.

'Well, I can't go back in there' – Adam pointed towards the hospital entrance – 'because of my wonderful acting last night'

He cringed at the thought. Matt sighed heavily before speaking again.

'Maybe we should just trust her to come back by herself, y'know, she is practically a grown up…'

'But what if she's hurt?'

Matt shrugged.

'I guess it's nothing she can't handle. Besides, she was with that Tom guy. He'd look after her'

Adam remembered him – tall, shaved head. He was a lot taller than Adam. He had big eyes , a look of innocence permanently on his face.

He relaxed a little. Maybe it was for the best. Even if Christa liked Adam back…there would be no hope. He would stay 16 forever. While she would grow old and die. Tears sprung into his eyes at the thought of Christa passing over. He quickly blinked them away and turned to face Matt.

'Right. Okay. We will wait here until about 9am, if she's not back by then, we will go looking for her. Deal?'

'Sounds good. What time is it now?'

Adam pulled up his jumper sleeve to look at a small metal watch.

'Seven fifteen. We have an hour and forty five minutes to kill'

* * *

TOM

Christa sat opposite him, a mug of tea in her hands, even though she wouldn't drink any. She had a shower so was clean of all the mud. Tom was trying hard to put off this conversation but he couldn't wait any longer. If McNair was here, he would be telling him to stay by her side, no matter what happens. He looked to his hands, studying the lines carefully. How could he put this? 'I think we fornicated whilst in werewolf mode and it's possible you're carrying my hairy child'? I think not. She was only seventeen, for Christ sake.

'Tom, just tell me already. This is killing me' Christa was frowning at him.

'Okay. Well, I guess I should tell you more about my father first. He was murdered by a vampire a couple of months back'

'I'm sorry' Even though she didn't look sorry. No emotion flickered on her face at all. It was just the norm to give apologies whenever it was mentioned that someone had died.

'I was bought up by him. I always called him dad, even though he wasn't my biological father. He taught me how to use my curse to my advantage. He had 10 rules of being a werewolf'

'Sorry to interrupt, but I generally hope this is going somewhere. Otherwise I'm sitting with a strange hairy man whom I have barely known for five minutes'

Christa tried desperately to lighten the mood, but no one laughed, not even herself. The atmosphere was tense as Tom scratched his head with awkwardness.

'Trust me, it is going somewhere. I was thinking over the rules this morning…and, well, I remembered one that it somewhat…_relevant_ to our situation'

She tilted her head in a confused way.

'Situation?'

'well…yes. Rule number three' – he paused before continuing – 'rule number 3: Never transform near a werewolf of the opposite sex during mating season. The female…will and always will get pregnant'

The caravan fell silent. Christa froze with horror, trying to process what he had just said. Her mind felt like it was going to explode. Pregnant? Surely not. She was only 17, she wasn't ready to be a mother…she was only just coming to terms with who she was…_pregnant? PREGNANT?_

Her eyes stung as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Tom got up and removed the mug from her stiff hand. He sat next to her, reassuring her it would be fine, even though he knew that it wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry guys, the story hasn't really developed much in this chapter, I wanted to focus on Christa's reaction most of all. Chapter six will be Adam and Matt's reaction and so on….I hope you liked it! :D**


	6. The test

ADAM

Adam was fiddling with his thumbs when he smelt two werewolves getting closer. He looked up at the opening of the woods and saw Christa, with Tom's arm around her shoulders. A pang of jealousy hit his gut. He was trying to let go of her, admit that it would never happen between them, that it was good that she had found someone else. Someone the same as her. It was only until the two had got closer that Adam realised something was wrong. By this time Matt had noticed them too.

Christa's eyes were puffy and red, streaks of tears could still be seen on her cheeks. Tom was frowning madly which was different to the innocent, doe eyed man that Adam and Matt had seen the night before. Christa had felt stronger after her transformation, her blood was back to normal at least, but walking was difficult as she was shaking so much.

Adam hadn't realised that Matt was power walking over to meet them, so he followed, staying a bit away just in case Christa or Tom recoiled in any way.

Matt started to question Christa's state, but Tom shook his head and walked her towards the hospital entrance. He followed like a little puppy, taking large strides to try and keep up. Adam walked behind the three of them. He wasn't expecting a great reaction from Christa when she saw he was waiting for her, but no reaction at all? Something was wrong…very wrong.

* * *

CHRISTA

He led her to the reception and made up some excuse to Linda that Christa had sleep walked out of the hospital at night. She thought that maybe Linda fancied Tom quite a bit, because she believed it, and it was a pretty crap lie. He took her to her room and sat her down on the bed, sitting in the same chair that Adam did when he first came to visit. She was still very tearful, and every time she looked at Tom's face it set her off. He did his best to comfort her, but she barely knew him. _God, _she barely knew him and it is possible that she is carrying his baby. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she missed Adam. She missed his sense of humour, funnily enough. Christa complained about his jokes day in and day out, but it was what defined Adam. Everything with Tom was too serious. Which is what her life was going to be from now on. A nightmare that she would never wake up from. She could just imagine it now; a teenage mother, a baby whose parents don't love each other, a bad upbringing because she fails all her classes and every month should would hire a babysitter for the night whilst she became a monster.

Every now and again a doctor would appear in the doorway to see what was going on, why she was in such a state, what they could do to help. She didn't say anything and let Tom do all the talking. All Christa wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't, her head pounded from all the crying. She had so many questions, would the baby survive a transformation? Would she have to give birth whilst in wolf form?

What she didn't know was that Adam and Matt were down the end of the corridor, waiting for a decent moment to go in.

* * *

ADAM

'What do you reckon is wrong with her?' he questioned Matt, who was resting his chin on his palms.

'I don't know…I've never seen her show so much emotion before. It's weird, if not slightly terrifying'

Adam could relate to what Matt was feeling. Christa often had a barricade up that would let no one in. But since last night…something changed, something clicked.

Tom appeared in the hallway and beckoned them over. The two of them stood up slowly and looked at each other as if they were about to die. They entered Christa's room and Tom shut the door behind them.

He signalled for them to sit, so Adam sat down in the corner of the room while Matt took his place at the end of Christa's bed. She didn't look up at them, the whole time she was picking at her fingertips sniffling every now and again.

'right. Erm, I'm not really sure how to do this' Tom looked anxiously over at Christa to help him out, but she stayed silent.

'Something's happened. And….it's possible that' – Tom looked at Adam nervously and bit his lip – 'Christa might be pregnant'

Every-one was silent for a second until Adam sprung to his feet.

'WHAT THE FUCK? I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR EACHOTHER FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND YOU THINK YOU MAY HAVE GOT HER PREGNANT? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!' Adam bellowed the words, infuriated, face as red as hell. Christa lifted her head and their eyes met. Adam held her gaze and instantly felt guilty. He sunk back into his seat, embarrassed by his outburst.

'Apparently it's mating season for werewolves. I had no idea because I haven't been…Tom forgot as well. He was caught up in the moment and it was an accident that he came across me. I wasn't very well, he offered to help….Adam you have to understand that none of this was intentional. I may not be pregnant, I haven't even taken a test-'

'Then why don't you?' Adam snapped.

'It has to be a few days before she can' Tom joined back in the conversation, feeling the need to stop Adam's rage whilst he was still in full flow.

No one had noticed Matt not saying anything. He was bewildered with the news, staring of into space and wondering what life would be like if Adam hadn't attacked her. Oh great. Starting with the 'what if's' again.

The four of them sat together, trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

1 week later

CHRISTA

She held the pregnancy test in her hand, staring at the little window. She glanced at her watch. One minute to go. What if she wasn't pregnant? Would Tom just bugger off and leave her alone? But what if she was…would Adam and Matt drift away, leaving her to cope by herself, with a man she barely knew? She placed the test carefully on the sink whilst she washed her face.

Closing her eyes, she picked the test up again. Opening her eyes again, she stared blankly at the cross. Pregnant.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel panicked. She felt…relieved. She felt glad that inside her, a mini-Christa was growing. Or a mini-Tom. She had only been a werewolf for 7 months, and she had made her decision that she would most likely never have a normal life. Never have children. She would be a lone wolf, quite literally. She sat on the loo seat and stared at the door.

On the other side Tom, Adam and Matt were waiting for the result.

It had all happened so fast…one minute she was having a nosebleed, the next she finds out she is pregnant. No…no. She didn't want anyone to be involved. Especially Tom, a practical stranger. She didn't want her mother to know, not that she cared anyway. She didn't want Adam there, leading a life that she only longed for…

Christa took hold of the piece of plastic, and with all her force, snapped it in half. She threw it in the toilet then flushed. No one had to know that she was pregnant, and they weren't going to find out.

She opened the door rubbing her eyes in the change of light. All three boys looked up at her with grim looks on their faces. Christa shook her head in a convincing way and walked out of the room.

'Christa – wait up' Tom followed her into the hallway.

'Maybe it's best that I go. Move on. I'm sorry about all this…It's my fault really. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble between you and your friends…um…'

Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. She felt suffocated and awkward, as her arms hung loosely by her side. Tom let go, smiled at her and walked away.

Adam and Matt appeared in the hallway, facing Christa.

'What are you looking at?' she narrowed her eyes at them, annoyed by their presence.

'Adam wanted to apologise, didn't ya Adam?' Matt elbowed him in the stomach whilst he nodded.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and Tom the other week. It was really harsh of me.' – Adam's face softened – 'at least you're not pregnant, eh wolfy?'

Christa forced a smile at them and went to go watch a bit of telly – still in shock that she would be a mother – and quite enjoying the fact that no-one knows it except her.

* * *

**I wasn't too sure about the storyline of this chapter…it seems a bit gloomy and serious, the mood of the characters and Adam not saying a good joke is a bit weird. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. :D**


	7. A letter

CHRISTA

She stood side on of the mirror, holding her guns 'n' roses t-shirt up and placed her right hand on her stomach. A small bump was showing and she rubbed in fondly.

After Christa had returned to school, it was surprising the sheer amount of people who were _nice_ to her. They had all heard if not seen her just after the attack, so they either nodded and smiled, asked her how she was or offered to carry her books. She was no longer going unnoticed, she was 'girl who lived' according to Adam, a female Harry Potter. Boy, did Christa retaliate to that. The two of them managed to get along once again, forgetting the drama of a few weeks ago and tried to get on with their lives. Christa had eventually forgiven Adam for the attack after he gave her some tips forwarded from George about transforming every month.

Every day, when she got home, she checked out how she was looking – how much she was showing. Christa wasn't paying attention, so she didn't hear her mother arrive home from work. She didn't hear her mum walking up the stairs. She didn't hear her mum walking in to her room, catching Christa looking at herself in the mirror, rubbing her stomach.

'What are you doing?' The small mousy woman stood in the doorway, bewildered at the sight of her daughter.

Christa stumbled backwards, shocked, but grabbed hold of the bed-knob to break her fall.

'Oh…mum. What are you doing here?' Christa changed the subject quickly and her mother seemed more than happy to abide.

'I came home from work and I found this package by the door, it's got your name on it' She passed a small brown bag towards Christa who was sitting on the edge of her bead, fumbling with the bottom of her top.

The woman left without saying anything more, not questioning Christa for her actions.

She scraped at the brown paper, pulling open a soft material, a note falling out into her lap.

She opened it up and read it.

_Dear Christa._

_I wanted to write to see how you were. I know I said I would move on…but I can't stop thinking about you. I moved down to Devon and I found this shirt which reminded me of you. I hope you don't mind me making contact. I feel a bit lonely really. You were the only werewolf I had met that was around the same age. Ever since the thing with the baby…I don't know. I guess I feel attached to you in that way. I would love to see you again. Perhaps the next time you have off school, you could come down and pay me a visit. I would come up to see you but I'm afraid I might be tempted to rip that vampires head off. He really is a sex pest, isn't he?_

_Well. I hope to see you soon. If you don't want to visit, at least write or give me a call. _

_Best wishes,_

_Tom._

Christa placed the letter carefully on her bedside table and unfolded the T-shirt. It was grey and baggy, something she could wear in bed. On the front, there was a print of a thumbs up with the words '_you make me *wolf whistle*' _written beneath.

She laughed to herself and folded it back up, stuffing it in the bottom drawer in her wardrobe. She scanned through the letter again and sighed. It's not that she didn't want to see Tom again. Everything started to go well again with her and Adam, she really liked him as well, maybe something might happen one day. Not to mention the fact that if Tom found out she lied, she really was pregnant, he wouldn't be too pleased.

* * *

DEBORAH

What was that all about then?

Christa was rubbing her stomach in a way that Deborah did when she was pregnant with her. It seemed odd, but she didn't want to look too much into it. Maybe she was being bullied, being called fat. She hoped to dear God that she wouldn't try and go on a hunger strike again. That was a nightmare.

Deborah sat at the kitchen table, staring at the newspaper. It was a good distraction, it made people think that she was reading it whilst she was really deep in thought or eavesdropping on a conversation.

Sometimes she wondered what life would be like if she had stopped Christa and her boyfriend going to that festival. She wondered if she would still be an A* student, that her father didn't run a mile when he found out what Christa was. Deborah sometimes had dreams about it. She would wake with a huge smile on her face, then reality crashing down onto her chest, trying to suffocate her. She would regularly have panic attacks, but her daughter didn't know of such things. She asked Christa in the early stages of the change how she was coping, whether she was helping enough, being a good enough mum. She never got a reply, though. This suggested that no, she wasn't coping. And Deborah certainly _was not_ helping enough or being a good mother. So she took a step back. Let her do her thing. Maybe it's the fact that she's a teenager. Or werewolf hormones.

She scratched her head at the crossword and filled in the most obvious answers before hearing the doorbell ring. It was Saturday, no one ever visited on a Saturday. Probably one of Christa's pals.

She walked through the small hallway and opened the door slowly.

'Hello Mrs Stammers, is Christa here?'

A man in his late 20's, probably early 30's looked down on her, a form in his hand.

'sorry, who are you?'

'Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Harrison. I have been trying to get hold of Christa through letters and by phone but she hasn't replied. She's overdue for her next appointment. I was in the area and I thought I would drop by to see if she was okay'

Christa's mother looked at the man, puzzled.

'Appointment? Sorry I'm a bit lost. Did she need a blood check-up or something?'

It was the doctor's turn to look confused.

'No, it says here on the charts during her stay at the local hospital, it was noted down that she was in the early stages of pregnancy. She needs a due date to be given and a check up to see if the baby is doing okay'

The small woman gasped in shock.

Christa was standing at the top of the stairs whilst the whole conversation was going on. She walked quickly back to her bedroom, packing Tom's t-shirt and a couple pairs of jogging bottoms. She stuffed them into a cheap satchel, slung it over her shoulder and began to clamber out of the window.

* * *

ADAM

He sat on the floor in his apartment flicking cards in the air, attempting to get them to land in a bowl. Matt sat opposite him, complaining about not being able to eat food. It was seriously annoying.

A loud banging was heard on his front door, Adam sprung up, glad to get away from the fat, depressed dead kid. He ran his hand through his hair before opening the door to find a soaking Christa smiling at him.

'Hey – mind if I come in?'

Adam's mood instantly lifted, everything seemed brighter as he nodded enthusiastically for her to enter. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to look 'cool' and hiding his apparent joy for Christa's presence, but failing. Badly.

'Raining out?' He scanned her up in down as she rolled her eyes and began to peel off her jacket.

'No, I decided to swim here' He loved it when she got all sarcastic and grumpy. It means he could tease her, which was fun.

Christa nodded towards Matt who looked up and smiled at her.

'What are you doing here?'

'Mum's in a piss. She won't bother come looking for me though, so I thought I'd spend the night here'

Adam raised an eyebrow and Christa scoffed.

'Grow up Adam, you know I don't mean it like that!' He grinned at her then went to retrieve a dry towel from his bathroom.

'Why is you're mum in a piss then?' Matt questioned her.

'urgh, just something to do with work I guess. She keeps storming around the house slamming doors. I wanted peace and quiet. I know you two generally aren't busy people' Christa managed to become a good liar. It was one of the first things you learn to do when you are a werewolf.

Adam passed her a slightly discoloured, woollen towel and she rubbed her hair until it hung loosely above her shoulders. She lay on the sofa, her head balancing on the arm rest while her feet were propped up the other end.

He had noticed lately that she seemed a lot calmer, less moody. Well, actually her mood swings were a lot sharper, but she seemed to be in a happier place more so than usual. He had also picked up on the fact that her body seemed slightly plumper, curvier in places, which was weird. He only brushed off this though. It was probably because she had suddenly found a craving for a particular food – she had been eating a lot of salt and vinegar crisps recently. He sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and flicked on the television. An old episode of _Friends_ came on, the trio watched, laughed and chatted until eventually Christa and Adam felt exhausted. Matt disappeared, leaving them alone, asleep.

**I found this chapter interesting to write. It seemed lighter and more of a friendship revolved plot. I really want something Arista related to happen, so carry on reading to find out just how I will make that work. **

**:D**


	8. Christa's past

CHRISTA

She awoke sprawled across Adam's sofa, her head hanging off the edge. She turned around to see that his head was close to hers, leaning in her direction. She sighed happily when she realised that she wasn't anywhere near her mother or the gloominess of her 'home'. She adjusted herself to get comfortable, when something ripped through her happiness like a knife. A heat sensation started to build in the pit of her stomach, working its way up. She covered her mouth, jumped up off the sofa and sprinted her way to the toilet.

Morning sickness.

After throwing up for about 10 minutes, she heard a soft knocking on the door.

'Christa?' A soft welsh accent drifted through to meet her ears. Her senses calmed and the door opened to reveal Adam standing there, concerned.

He slid down the wall to sit opposite her, deciding it wouldn't be best to comment on how ill she looked.

'I think I ate a bad Taco last night'

'Right. Do you want anything, medical wise?' Christa seemed taken aback from his offer, she genuinely had never really heard Adam offer to do something to make her feel better.

'No, I'm alright thanks. A glass of water might help to get rid of the aftertaste though' She wiped her lips then got up off the floor, walking into the other room. Adam got up and followed, walking into the small square that was classed as a kitchen to get a cup.

Matt appeared next to Christa, not surprising her really, since she had become so used to it.

'Oh, you're both awake. Good – we need to have a chat'

* * *

ADAM

Adam came and sat down on the sofa, passing the glass of water to Christa who gulped in down in one go.

'What's up Matt?' Adam questioned. He placed himself on the small wooden coffee table, which creaked slightly as he sat.

'It's Christa's mum. She's goin' mental' Matt's eyes flickered nervously to meet Christa's, who was looking out of the window.

'I popped into Christa's room last night, to, y'know, maybe get some spare clothes if she decided to stay a bit longer. Her mum was lying on her bed crying'

Christa slowly turned around to face the two boys, her expression grim.

'It's probably got nothing to do with me. Not like I care anyway'

Adam's mood suddenly changed, angry at Christa for being so selfish.

'Really? That's how you feel about your own mother? The woman who bought you up, fed you, cared for you? But when she needs you the most, you abandon her? You tell me to grow up Christa. Go look in a fucking mirror' He stormed out of the room and went to sit on his bed, still fuming with rage. Jealousy. He would give anything to have a mum again. Someone he could talk to. He couldn't understand why she was pushing her family away.

His bedroom door creaked open and Christa appeared. He avoided making eye contact with her, so he decided to stare at his hands instead. The bed sunk slightly as she sat next to him.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know I've already told you that my mother and I have a complicated relationship. I guess it's time to tell you the truth'

Adam looked up at Christa. He noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes. He felt only slightly guilty, his curiosity seemed to be the dominant feeling right now.

'I had just turned 16. Mum bought me and my boyfriend Liam tickets to go to a festival – something I had always wanted to do' – Christa took a deep breath before continuing – 'The weather looked really bad, it was raining every day so I considered selling the tickets online and just doing something at home instead. But she insisted that we went. It was a lot of money and my parents were very tight at that time. So we did. The first night we were there, it was a full moon. We set up our tent at the edge of the clearing, but we had forgot to bring bottles of water. It was the middle of the night and I was gasping. This girl who was there with her fiancé told me there was a water pump not too far in the woods, so I went to look for it.'

Christa shook her head and wiped her eyes.

'I was so stupid. I shouldn't have gone in the middle of the night. I was so _stupid._' She stared blankly at the wall, fluttering her eyelashes to blink back the tears.

'I was on my way back with some water and I heard something behind me. It attacked before I could even turn around. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive, the gashes were so deep that it caused some damages to my organs'

Adam looked at Christa, with more respect than he had ever had before. She had obviously had a hard time, it wasn't fair that he was adding to the pressure that she had at home as well.

'Anyway. My mum was the first to find out about _me._ It was pretty obvious she was scared shitless. The second time I changed…she waited at the top of the rubbish Shute. She heard me screaming. She heard me in pain. I don't know how she coped…I don't think I could listen to my daughter in that situation.'

Christa's mind wondered to her baby. Would all her offspring have the curse, or is it just her? Adam placed his hand on hers, waiting for her to continue. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him everything, however interested he was.

'Then she started…pressuring me. Suffocating me, telling me that maybe I should go back to the hospital, let them do tests. She was on my back, every minute of every day. Finally when I told her to piss off, she really did. I was in a bad mood that day. But she took it seriously. She wouldn't talk to me, look at me. She came home from work, 10 at night, and left at 5 in the morning. She didn't tell me where she was going anymore, she changed her mobile phone number, wouldn't shop for food. It's like _I _became the adult, and she was the teenager. I suppose we talk every now and again…but it will never be the same. Sometimes when I get really sick of it though, I think of my dad. I thank the Lord that she wasn't like him, and did a runner'

It took Christa a couple of minutes to actually realise what she had done. She had told somebody. She never told anyone about her mother. Right now, she felt closer to Adam then had been ever before.

Christa rested her head on Adam's shoulder, comforted by the fact that he didn't ask a lot of questions, he just let her cry. When she finished, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She turned her head around, their eyes locking.

The next minute they were kissing.

* * *

CHRISTA

His lips were softer then she had ever expected. It felt weird kissing a vampire…but so right. Like she was always meant to do this. He made her feel safe and loved, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She wrapped her arms around his waist whilst he cradled her, gently caressing her features and tracing the lines of her body.

I guess they would of felt compelled to stop if they actually _knew _Matt was standing in the corner, watching every move.


	9. The truth is out

MATT

He appeared into Adam's bedroom to see what was going on, expecting a heated argument between the two of them or making sarcastic comments to each other.

He wasn't expecting to find them snogging each-others face off.

Christa's arms were entwined around Adam's waist whilst he was stroking her hair, her arms, her face. Rage built up inside of Matt like a fire ripping through a house.

They didn't even notice him.

How could they! Matt slammed his fist into the wall angrily, making Christa jump, releasing her grip of Adam who fell backwards with surprise. He frowned at her then noticed Matt glaring at him.

'Oh God Matt – I didn't realise you were standing there-'

'No you wouldn't would you? Too busy eating Christa's face' He shot a nasty glare at Christa, who flinched under his presence.

'Look mate-'

'Shut up! I'm no _mate _of yours anymore' Matt disappeared with a strange 'poof' noise leaving Adam and Christa sitting on the bed, bewildered.

* * *

ADAM

Christa's head sunk into her hands whilst she shook her head.

'God, this is a nightmare'

'Calm down Christa, he'll get over it-'

'No, Adam. I'm not just talking about Matt. The kiss…'

'So you finally got to test my excellent snogging skills for real' Adam raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, despite the fact that she was still staring at the ground.

'It's wrong. You don't understand. I wanted to do it…but I shouldn't have-'

'Why?' Adam cut in. He was elated at the fact that it was possible that she reciprocated his feelings, but once again fate had to ruin it. He wanted to know why. She didn't respond so he continued to ask her again.

'Christa, why was it such a bad thing? We aren't exactly in the 'friend zone' as teenagers today call it. I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I really have. Ever since I met you, I guess I had feelings, but I didn't know how to handle it. Now…everything seems to be coming together and I suppose it's time to tell you that – I'm in love-'

'I'm pregnant, Adam' He stopped mid-sentence, taking a few minutes for it to sink in.

'Christa, how is that even possible? Just a few weeks ago you said the test came back negative'

'I lied.'

'What? Why?' Christa shrugged. Adam felt deflated, like someone had just punched him in the gut. He stared at the bedroom door, tempted to make a break for it. Where would he go? This was _his _flat.

'I didn't want to stay with Tom to raise a baby. I barely even knew him! So…I figured that I would just do it by myself'

Adam felt like hitting her around the head. She lied to him. Made him believe that everything was okay with her. He stared at her, racking his brains, trying to figure out what to say next.

'How far along?'

'Pardon?'

'How many weeks?…'– he glanced at her stomach 'Jesus, Christa, you are actually starting to show' Adam felt stupid. Embarrassed that he hadn't noticed. _Of course. _The crisps. They were her craving. Her body…well, he had been staring at her ass long enough, he should have realised that she was gaining more weight. And the throwing up. Morning sickness.

'Oh um, I'm around six weeks I think. And I guess since we are having a 'truth' session I guess I should mention that I didn't come her because my mum was in a piss. I came here because she just found out about the baby'

Adam swallowed hard, rubbing his temples. This was difficult to take in.

'What about Tom?'

'What about him?'

'Does he know?'

'Of course not. I couldn't tell him now after I said I wasn't' she shook her head hard. Christa felt ashamed. Adam was staring at her stomach again.

'…are you sure you're 6 weeks?'

'Yeh, why?'

'You look about double that…'

'What?' Christa's hand flew to her stomach, measuring how much it stuck out. She frowned.

'Well, I haven't had much experience so you can't blame me for not noticing'

'If you're six weeks, then I guess you've had another transformation'

She nodded.

'It can survive. What worries me now is that it's gunna come out all hairy, like a baby gorilla'

Adam smirked at her comment, glad that she seemed calm with all this happening.

'Or – you're going give birth to a litter'

He seemed comfortable with making a joke. Christa's eyes widened, so he punched her playfully in the upper half of her arm to let her know that he was in fact kidding her. Then it hit him. He had rung George a couple of weeks back, and he had said that Nina was heavily pregnant, even though she was only 5 months on.

'Christa – what if I got you some help? With that thing' Adam gestured towards her stomach, which she was still rubbing, her hand going in circles. She shook her head and made a mocking laugh.

'God, you're actually starting to sound like my mother'

'Seriously though. That nurse that was stabbed in Barry, her name is Nina. She's a werewolf, and heavily pregnant. Maybe if we took a visit she could give you some idea of how to handle it?'

Christa stopped rubbing her stomach and placed her hands on her lap.

'Really? She's a werewolf?' This seemed to interest her and Adam nodded.

'Yeh, really. So – want to take a trip?' A grin spread across his face, and almost as if it was infectious, Christa did the same. They talked for a while, and then Christa decided it was probably time to go home and face her mother. She grabbed her stuff and left the room.

Adam waited until she had left. He waited until he heard his front door click shut so he could lie on his bed, head pounding, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

He was going to tell her the truth, how he felt about her. Now nothing, _nothing,_ will ever be the same.

* * *

CHRISTA

She opened the front door slowly to a dark house, which smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. Christa placed her satchel on the staircase and walked through into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table, dark circles under her eyes, and a piece of tobacco hanging loosely from her fingertips. She nodded at Christa, waiting for her to take a seat opposite. She slowly made her way forward towards the woman who had obviously had little sleep.

The wooden chair scraped at the old tiles and Christa sat down in silence, waiting for her mother's anger to be unleashed. But she didn't say a word.

Deborah sat there, staring at the table. After 10 minutes, their eyes met.

'Explain yourself.' Her tone was sharp, unforgiving. The words slit through the air, jabbing at Christa's heart.

She slumped down in her seat, taking a long drag at the cigarette and closing her eyes as she blew the smoke into the air.

Christa coughed and spluttered, so Deborah sat forward, resting her arms on the table, narrowing her eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry, that's bad for the _baby'_ She crushed the cigarette in the ash tray, stabbing it with force so it crumbled between her fingers. The sarcasm in her voice seemed to linger in the air, long after the words had escaped her lips.

This time it was Christa's turn to stare at the table, trying to avoid her mother's glare as much as possible.

'It was an accident. It wasn't my fault'

'Oh _really? _So one night, you just decided to sleep around a bit, not thinking of the consequences?'

'What? No! I didn't 'sleep around', or anything similar!'

'Shut up Christa, and grow up. You know how that baby was made. So who is it? Who's the lucky guy? Is it that freak you've been hanging around with? – what's his name' She clicked her fingers together, trying to think of the boy she had become so close to. Christa's eyes flamed yellow, resentful at the tiny woman who was powerful of saying such nasty things.

'Adam's _not_ a freak, and not my boyfriend. You're telling me to grow up? YOU'RE the fucked up nut case who is such a shitty mum, leaving to cope with all this crap by myself! I told you to piss off once, but I didn't mean it, yet you still took it to heart. I had so much pressure on me, pressure to cope well, but I couldn't! Dad left, my mum was depressed every day, oh yeh – and I had just become a _werewolf. _I tried to cope, I really did, but I didn't need pressure to cope, I needed support. So don't you DARE turn this around on me, acting like it's my fault, when clearly, the mental one here, is YOU!'

Deborah's eye's widened with horror at the speech, the speech that took 7 months to finally be said, the truth was out. She rose from her seat, trembling with anger. Her hand flung forward, and with full force hit Christa on the side of the face. A deafening crack filled the small kitchen as the hand made contact, leaving her grasping at her cheek in pain. It smarted and ached like hell but Christa was determined not to show any reaction.

'Get out of my house' Deborah growled under her breath.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU STUPID, SELF-CONSCIOUS BITCH!' The words stung at Christa more than the slap did, and she stumbled out of the kitchen to get away from the monster that was classed as a mother.


	10. Old and new friends

MATT

Matt sat opposite Christa and Adam on the train up to Barry Island. It had been three weeks since their kiss so he had decided to forgive them. Besides, he had no one else to talk to. Christa's pregnancy soon came out into the open, Adam found it very hard to make jokes whilst keeping her secret, so eventually it slipped. Matt hadn't been best of pleased, but he got the idea that from very early on that things were never going to happen between Christa and him. Still, there wasn't any harm in longing after her in his own little world.

Christa seemed to be showing more and more of a bump every single week, it was kind of scaring Matt and Adam. It's bad enough it being a teen pregnancy, but the fact that she was a werewolf, made it a whole lot worse.

Matt seemed eager to tag along to their trip up to Barry. It was some time off wandering around Rathbourne Highschool, and also the fact that he got to meet the first ghost since he died himself. According to Adam, Annie was a total fitty. Late twenties, so a bit older, but maybe he should start getting into other girls – especially dead ones – since there was no hope with Christa.

'Argh, what is that _stench' _Christa wrinkled up her nose as an abnormally large man, probably late fifties, boarded the train. Adam scoffed as he eyed the man.

'Bad odour or what!' Unfortunately, Adam said this too loudly and the man turned around, giving the trio a dirty look before easing himself into a seat. They tried to stifle the giggles as the plastic sagged under his weight which triggered the man to get up and move to a different carriage, as far away from them as possible.

'You're gunna LOVE Nina and George. They're probably some of the nicest people I've ever met' Matt raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

'Apart from you two of course' Adam winked. Christa rolled her eyes.

'What about Mitchell? You haven't mentioned him in a while, I thought he was a vampire?' Adam looked out of the window at the country side whizzing past.

'Mitchells dead. He became a killing machine. Heard of the box tunnel 20? His work' He seemed distracted by the thought of this, the atmosphere suddenly becoming awkward and tense. Matt spoke up at last.

'When you met Annie, was she nice?'

'Matt, I already told you everything I know. Total hottie, bad at covering up her feelings though. It was so obvious she had a raging horn for me. I don't know what it is – probably my stunning resemblance to Robert Pattinson' Christa burst into laughter, Matt soon joining, even though Adam was totally serious.

'What's so funny?'

'Robert Pattinson? Really?'

'Y'know Adam, when I first met you, I thought you took more of a resemblance to uncle Fester from Addams family'

Christa's hand flew to her mouth as soon as Matt spoke, trying desperately to stop herself from falling off her seat in hysterics. Adam's eyes widened with disgust and recognition of the character.

The rest of the ride on the train was filled with laughter and jokes, a bit of light hearted fun that the trio never usually experienced. There was always something going on, whether it was death, a new supernatural walking into their lives, or an unexpected child making its home in a teenager who had enough on her plate.

* * *

CHRISTA

She went straight to Adam after the brief encounter with her mother 3 weeks ago. He didn't ask any questions, so she didn't tell him what happened. She soon moved in with him, which he was pleased about to say the least. At times it was awkward, such as bumping in to each other after having a shower whilst still in a towel, or watching television leading to falling asleep on one another.

Christa was slightly nervous drawing closer and closer to the trip, Tom was the only other werewolf that she got to know well so it would be a bit overwhelming meeting two new ones at the same time. Especially since she was supposed to be getting pregnancy tips.

The small train came to a grinding halt outside a rough looking station, weeds were growing on the track and graffiti coloured the brick walls. The trio climbed off and into a warm spring breeze. A couple stepped forwards out of the shadows, beckoning them over, large grins on their faces. The man was tall, sticky-out ears and had glasses resting on top of his long nose. He had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a short woman, ruffled blonde hair and a large stomach bulging underneath a maternity jumper.

Adam strode forward, two suitcases in either hand. He placed them carefully on the ground before being engulfed in a long hug by the short woman. After she had released him the man patted him on the back, talking and laughing at the same time. Adam waved for Matt and Christa to come over, so with trepidation the two of them walked forwards. Christa was worried about this part. She wasn't exactly the best with meeting new people, ever since she was attacked she had become socially awkward. But they seemed so friendly from the outside, and they were like her. They had just the same amount of dark secrets and pasts.

'You must be…Christa and Matt' The tall man smiled at them, reaching his arm out to shake their hands. The woman smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Don't be silly George, anyone who is a friend of Adam's is a friend of ours!' She stepped forward, hugging Christa and Matt briefly before stepping backwards to hold George's hand.

'Right, right. This is Nina, I'm George. Christa and Matt right? Well, I envy you. It seems you have tamed Adam a lot since we last saw him' George chuckled whilst Adam's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Christa smiled at this; it was like they were a family. Adam seemed to recover from George's comment quickly and started to speak.

'So – any news on the baby?' By now George had taken one of the suitcases and started to walk up the platform. Nina and Adam were not far behind, whilst Christa and Matt hung back slightly, but close enough to hear their conversation.

'Well, I haven't had any check-ups recently. Couldn't risk people asking questions. But I'm pretty sure it's a boy'

'Really? That's great! How do you know?' Nina shrugged, still beaming up at Adam.

'Motherly instinct I guess'

The five of them reached the top of a sloped road, turning into an old B&B. The door flung open as a woman of late twenties threw herself out. A smile was plastered on her face as she greeted Adam, the turning to Matt.

'You must be Matt! Great to meet you!' The bubbly woman grinned at him before turning to face Christa.

'I'm Annie. Adam talks so fondly of you over the phone'

Still smiling, she hugged her the same way as Nina did before calling them into the house.

'Anyone want some tea?' Annie offered a mug to Adam which he sipped at pleasantly, raising his eyebrows and staring at her backside when she bent over to give George a cup. Matt nudged him in the ribs and rolled his eyes dramatically.

'Lighten up Matt, I'm kidding. I'm not interested in Annie anymore' Even though he blatantly was.

'So' – George clapped his hands together, gazing over the three teenagers. Well, that's not technically correct, a 46 year old vampire, a dead 17 year old and a werewolf – 'Adam tells me that Christa's been having some problems?'

Crap. Had he not explained the full story? That she was actually pregnant? Christa glared at Adam who quickly responded to this.

'Urm, well, not exactly, but kind of' Nina raised her eyebrows and leaned back into the large armchair, drinking large gulps of water.

'You see' – Adam's voice quietened slightly, as if he was afraid of their response – 'Christa's pregnant'

Nina's face lit up, while George's eyes widened with surprise, surveying her stomach, before his features relaxed a little.

'Right, um, okay. Well, this isn't really my…_area. _Adam, Matt, want to come into the kitchen?' George stood up, striding through the doors into a small room where he started preparing some random food freshly taken from the fridge. Nina hauled herself off the sofa to take a seat next to Christa. Annie pulled her chair forward so she was facing them both, looking Christa up and down before the light in her eye's saddened slightly.

'Pregnant. Well, Adam certainly didn't certainly didn't mention this' She scratched her head nervously before rubbing her stomach in circles.

'Did you, er, have some stuff to ask me?' Christa sat forward, looking from Annie to Nina, clearing her throat.

'Well, before I start, can I just say that I'm not some random slut'

'Oh no, I know…so, is the baby, human conceived?' It looked obvious that Nina wasn't quite sure how to treat Christa just now. They had only just met and announcing a teenage pregnancy came as a bit of a surprise.

Christa shook her head, her gaze locking on to a picture on the wall. Two men, one looking good 20 or so years older, stood smiling at the camera. They were both wearing vests which showed off their large muscles, a necklace with a tooth like object hanging from the string. Annie followed Christa's stare to the picture.

'Do you know them?' She nodded, sighing heavily.

'I should do, Tom is the father after all'


	11. Wyndham

NINA

What was she supposed to do, react the way she wanted to? Of course she couldn't. Tom McNair was a good kid, well, young adult, and he deserved to know that he had a baby on the way. Nina barely knew Christa, it had been a few hours since they arrived, so she ushered the trio up to their bedroom so she could confide in George.

He looked blankly at Nina, confusion suddenly spreading across his face.

'What? As in Tom McNair? But…but how? I thought he moved down south!' George shook his head, still frowning down at her and she shrugged.

'I don't know. That's what I thought. I managed to get the reason out of her in the end. Apparently it happened on the first night they met. Mating season, forgetting the rules and … ah. I seriously don't know what to do. She's just a _child' _She placed her hand on the chair, resting her weight onto it. George rubbed is forehead nervously, still crinkling his eyebrows.

'Okay okay…this is getting us nowhere. I guess we will have to sleep on it. The full moon is in a couple of days and I have two pregnant werewolves under my roof. Seriously…my life is _mental_'

Nina nodded in agreement and took a seat at the table.

'So, what did you three boys talk about whilst I was taking care of Christa's…_difficulty?'_

'Well … actually that's what I'm worried about. Since they got here, Adam has been more…you know…' – George raised his eyebrows – 'different. Last time we saw him he was a horny, dead, 46 year old teenager. Now it's like something's clicked. Meeting Matt and Christa wasn't a coincidence, it was fate'

Nina groaned at this, hauling herself out of the chair.

'Come on George, be realistic. Fate? More like Adam smelt Christa and Matt just happened to be there. And just for the record, he's still horny. He's just generating his energy towards Christa'

'Really? You think that's their story?'

'I'm guessing, yes. Look – this is all very interesting but I'm going to get my sleep, this baby is draining all the life out of me'

George bent over to kiss Nina on the mouth then on the stomach, making silly gurgle noises for the baby until she finally walked away.

* * *

ADAM

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to get to sleep with so many thoughts running through his head.

'Christa, you awake?' He heard a muffled groan as she turned around to face him.

'What do you think? It bloody stinks in here'

'Sorry' Adam chuckled, making Christa threaten to chuck a pillow at his face.

'Seriously though, what _is _that smell?'

'I can't smell anything'

'Urgh…full moon and pregnancy is not a good combination'

Adam didn't speak for a while, just thinking. It was all very well Christa living with him, but what happens when the baby comes? He wasn't great with children, annoying mini people running riot through supermarkets and on pavements regularly annoyed him. He wondered if Christa ever thought about it, what she was doing. Adam really couldn't see her as a mother. What about her education? Would she throw it all away?

This was all too much to take in, so he decided to return to the conversation.

'What did Nina say?'

'about…?'

'I dunno, everything'

Christa sighed and propped her head up on the backboard, turning on the light.

'she said lots of blah about blah'

'Christa, come on, your conversation couldn't have been _that _bad'

'You weren't there, so you don't know'

'Just tell me already! You haven't said a word about it since we've been up here'

'Fine.' She grumbled some inaudible words under her breath before starting to talk.

'I told her about Tom. She tried to hide it, but she was clearly pissed off that I hadn't told him about the baby'

'Really?'

'Yes. Then the chit chat sort of dried up and she went to gossip to big ears'

'_George,_ his name is George. And I doubt she was gossiping, probably wanting to find a way to help you, that's all'

'Yes, I'm sure. Nothing to do with the fact that I'm a pregnant, teenage werewolf and to be frank, a bit of a bitch'

'You're not a bitch'

Christa raised her eyebrows.

'Okay, sometimes. But I know Nina, she wouldn't gossip about you'

'Fine, okay. Urgh, I can't stand the smell any longer' Christa wrinkled her nose and got out of bed, large jogging bottoms and a jumper hanging from her body. She slipped on some shoes and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' Adam wandered why she would want to leave in such a rush, then he noticed Matt sitting in the corner of their room, listening intently to their conversation.

'Out for a walk'

'It's 5 past one in the morning Christa'

'so?'

'So? I don't want to act like your fucking dad, telling you when to go out and come in, but I don't want you to get hurt. There are some nasty people around y'know'

'What, like vampires? I'm seventeen Adam, I can take care of myself' She opened the door then made her way downstairs. Adam heard the front door shut and sighed heavily. He got out of his warm bed and wandered over to the window, where Matt was now standing. He saw Christa walking down the street, no idea where she was heading, but eventually walking around the corner. He grabbed some jeans that where flung over the chair and pulled on a jacket.

'You coming Matt?'

Matt nodded silently, following Adam out the door and down the street, in the direction that Christa had gone.

* * *

CHRISTA

Despite being spring, the midnight air still chilled her. She made her way down the dark street, no idea where she was or where she was going. She needed to get out of their house. Nina and George were friendly, Annie was bubbly and very talkative, but there was something about them. Maybe it was because she didn't have much experience with mature, sane adults and it kind of freaked her out now that she did. Christa looked up to the sky. The full moon was the day after tomorrow – wait, it was after midnight, so it would be tomorrow - and she didn't know the area. She needed to get a move on and find somewhere safe to transform.

After about an hour of endless walking, she reached the end of a long string of houses. A large wooded area stood tall before her. Maybe a little close to the houses, but if she got Adam or Matt to use the chicken then it should be fine.

Suddenly the smell of death filled her nostrils. Christa lost her temper for a split second. Adam had followed her, even though she wanted to be alone.

'argh, Adam, just piss off!' Christa swilled round, almost toppling backwards when she faced a man, probably in his thirties, with a smirk on his face.

'Whose Adam? Your boyfriend?' The man slowly stepped closer to Christa, still smiling wryly. His hair was gelled back, hands stuffed into the pockets of his suit. Who wears a suit in the middle of the night?

'Sorry, your mummy probably told you not to speak to strangers. I'm Edgar. Edgar Wyndham' He put his arm out to shake her hand, but when she didn't respond to this, it dropped back to his side.

'So, what's a pretty young lady like you doing out so late?' Christa stared at him, knowing that it was best not to say anything at all.

Once again, the man stepped closer to Christa, Leaning in towards her face.

'Whatever you do, don't scream. If you do, I'll rip your head off' He grinned at her, hands still tucked in his pockets. Christa narrowed her eyes.

'What are you talking about-'

Like a shot, Wyndham's hand grabbed hold of her mouth, before plunging a sharp object into her stomach. A blinding pain shook her body as she fell to the floor. She couldn't breath, his hand was firmly gripping hold of her face, no matter how much she struggled.

'Now, be a good dog'

Christa floated in and out of consciousness for the next five minutes. She could feel her body being lifted into the air, something tight being wrapped around her torso which made her gasp. Then everything went black.

* * *

ADAM

Adam's pace quickened when he realised that he was lagging behind quite a bit. The streets were poorly lit and Christa was a surprisingly fast walker, so he managed to lose sight of her. Matt was rambling on about eggs again, but Adam took no interest.

'That was nice tasting 'n everything, but I preferred eggs benedict…'

'Shut up Matt! Where the fuck is Chr-'

Adam stopped when he saw a van driving towards them. It was familiar to him, even though he didn't know where from. The man driving seemed similar too. As it drew closer, recognition hit home.

Wyndham.

Adam felt himself turn as the van shot past, and broke into a run. A surprised Matt called after him, asking what was going on, but Adam blanked out his shouts. He ran and ran, until his chest heaved and Wyndham's van was out of sight.


	12. Race against time

ADAM

18 YEARS AGO

Wyndham smiled down at him, his dark eyes staring, as if they were looking into his soul.

'So – what do you think?'

His parents were out having dinner with some friends for his father's 55th birthday. They decided maybe it was best that Adam stayed out of the way, to avoid anyone asking questions about his age. He was in the middle of watching a bit of _Where the Heart is _when a man in his thirties, gelled back hair and dressed in a black suit just wandered in. His name was Edgar Wyndham.

He had offered Adam everything. Everything that a vampire dreamed of, rampages, death. Blood.

'You know, you would come in _very_ handy Adam. No one would suspect an innocent, 16 year old boy to do such a terrible crime. Just think. All the blood you've ever wanted, yours. You wouldn't have to rely on feeding off your parents anymore, they can be back to full health again. You would be taken off their hands, no more questions asked about your age, or why your parents had scars in the same places on their bodies'

Adam asked who this man was, how he knew so much about him. 16 years as a vampire, protected by his human parents, wasn't long enough to know that Edgar Wyndham was an Old One.

He had seen what Wyndham was capable of, and didn't like it. He was never recruited by him, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

CHRISTA

Black shoes were millimetres away from her face, perfectly polished. She was lying on a cold hard floor, her head side on. She tried to move, but her stomach was wrapped up so tightly she could barely breath. She attempted to move her arms and legs, but they were chained up.

'Down, dog, down' Wyndham's voice echoed through her ears, she could hear the smirk in his words. She gathered all her strength to turn her body around so she was lying on her back, now facing the man who was towering over her. Christa groaned in pain as he placed his foot lightly on her torso.

'I guess you probably have a lot of questions, so to save your breath, I'll do the talking. You see, I'm _bored. _Being a thousand years old comes with its perks, sure, but I'm running out with stuff to do. Seeing as you don't know who I am, suggests that your friend Adam hasn't been that clear about his past. 18 years ago I tried to recruit him, but apparently his morals are too…high. And now I'm bored. I'm bored of bastards like Adam turning me down. Every vampire I have come across since then, I've killed. So, I've come back to kill him. However, there is a catch'

Wyndham pressed his foot harder down onto Christa which made her gasp.

'I want him to suffer. Now instead of ripping him to pieces, I'm going to kill him mentally. That's where you come in' He smiled sweetly down at Christa. He removed his foot and knelt down near her head.

'Killing the girl he adores. I relish in seeing people's pain. _Especially_ ones who turn me away' He whispered it into her ear, still smiling. He was waiting for her to react, to try and struggle away, but she didn't. Christa just lay on the floor, still staring up.

'Adam…he doesn't love me' she tried to sound calm, but her voice trembled as she spoke. Wyndham scoffed as he stood up.

'Doesn't love you? Don't be so naïve. You may not have seen me, but I have been there. I've been there Christa, in the background, watching. And you're telling me he doesn't love you? That's laughable'

Was this man trying to play mind games on her, or was Adam really in love with her? Note to self: Adam deserves to know the truth about how she felt.

'Back to the subject. Taking you will almost guarantee he will come looking for you. The best way to make it as painful for him as possible, is to kill you in front of him. I want him to _suffer. _But while we are waiting for Adam to arrive, I guess I'll keep myself occupied'

Wyndham's foot flew into her ribs, a crack filling the air. Christa tried to scream but she just couldn't. She was just too exhausted to live anymore.

* * *

ADAM

'GEORGE!' Adam bellowed through the silent house. Annie appeared in front of him and Matt, looking worried.

'Adam! What's wrong?'

'It's Christa. GEORGE!' He started to storm upstairs, but Annie grabbed his hand.

'They're at the hospital, Nina's water broke – I thought you were in the house, I thought you knew. I— um…what's wrong with Christa? Is she okay?' Adam seemed taken aback; George and Nina were at the hospital, which means that they couldn't help. He had to do it by himself.

'I'll sort it out by myself then' Adam ran out of the house. Crap. He had no means of transport, it was the middle of the night…how was he going to find her before something happened?

'ADAM! SLOW DOWN!' Annie rushed out of the house.

'NO! I CAN'T!' He ran around the front lawn frantically, trying to figure out what to do next.

'I CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHATS WRONG!' She grabbed him again, forcing him to stop. He looked around nervously before facing Annie again.

'I think she was taken. By Wyndham'

'Wyndham? Wait – the Old One?'

'Yes! Happy now? I have to find her'

'How? It's the middle of the night and-'

'You think I don't know that?'

'Adam, calm down-'

'NO! I WILL _NOT _CALM DOWN'

'IF YOU WANT MY HELP, THEN YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO' He paused before sitting down on the lawn, his head resting on his hands. Annie sat down next to him. Matt emerged from the house, frowning heavily at them both sitting on the ground. Adam shook his head, trying not to cry. He didn't want Annie to see him so upset over a girl. Wait. No. Not any girl. This was Christa. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even though it probably wouldn't be possible.

'We'll find her. If we put our heads together – we'll find her. I promise' Annie stood up, offering her hand to Adam. He took it and got up off the ground.

'Right – I will get to the hospital and talk to George. In the mean-time, do _not_ go anywhere' she was gone in a flash. As soon as she went, Adam stood up and ran down the road. He suddenly dived into someone's front lawn and climbed over the gate into their back garden. Luckily there was a worn down shed that obviously hadn't been used in a while. He kicked the door open, finding a couple of mildly-rusty bikes propped up in the corner. He wheeled the biggest one out to find Matt standing in front of him.

'Matt – get out of my way'

'What are you doing? Annie said to wait for her'

'Yeh? Well I don't have time to waste'

'Where are you gunna go then? Where are you gunna start? Waiting for George might _actually _be productive'

Adam moved closer to Matt's face, black flicking angrily in his eyes.

'I know Wyndham. You have no idea what he's capable of. If I wait, Christa might be dead'

Matt swallowed hard, wanting to stop Adam but his heart refused to do so.

Adam got on the hard bike seat and rode it up the hill. It was a bit of a shaky start, he hadn't ridden a bike in two years, but he managed to get going in the end. He didn't know the area that well. He rode around in a circle twice. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of never seeing Christa again.

* * *

CHRISTA

Wyndam sat in the corner of the room, fiddling with his thumbs. He had beaten Christa five times but she decided not to react, so he got bored quickly.

'Screw this – if that stupid vampire doesn't show up soon I will go out and drag him here myself'

She wanted to scream, she wanted to tell him to leave Adam alone, but Christa couldn't help but think that maybe Adam wasn't coming after her. Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe Wyndham wasn't who he said he was, he was just a serial killer who had been stalking her for the past couple of weeks.

'Right, that's it. I'm fed up' Wyndham got up and walked out of the room angrily. She heard the key in the lock, then everything went silent.

* * *

WYNDHAM

'Oh, it's my lucky day' Wyndham ran up the stairs away from the basement and onto the street. The alleyway was dark, but that didn't stop him noticing Adam ride past just up the street. His senses had matured a lot over 1000 years. He jogged up the alley and came out onto the main road – which was deserted this time of night.

'Hello Adam. Long-time no see'

The 16 year old stopped, hitting the breaks on the bike which almost sent him flying over the handle bars. His head turned around slowly. Adam got off the bike before hauling it onto the pavement and started to walk up the street towards Wyndham.

'Where the fuck is she?'

He smiled at Adam, knowing that if he played nice it would only aggravate him more. It's what he wanted.

'I said – where the _fuck _IS SHE?' Adam lunged forward, his hand clenched up. Wyndham grabbed it before it reached his face, tutting as he did so.

'Oh no Adam, no need to get violent now, is there?' He released Adam's hand which fell back to its original place.

'I swear to God, If ANYTHING has happened to her, I will tear your mother fucking BRAINS out' This made Wyndham grin madly, as he led Adam up the road.

This was going to be fun.


	13. A night to remember

ADAM

Wyndham led Adam into a small, cold, damp basement. An iron cage was in the corner of the room, but no one was in it. Instead, a girl who looked about 16 or 17 was chained up to it on the outside. Adam couldn't help but be horrified by her appearance, her face had been kicked in, a large, blood-stained bandage was wrapped around her stomach and it was clear that both her legs were broken. Adam was confused as to why Wyndham had taken him to a girl he didn't know, he wanted to find Christa, but he had obviously tricked him.

Adam turned around so he was face to face with him.

'Why have you brought me here?' Wyndham smirked, shaking his head and chuckled to himself.

'You wanted to see Christa, didn't you?' It took a few seconds to take in. That girl, that poor, beaten girl, was _not _Christa. It couldn't be. No. Please, God no. That girl who was shattered to pieces, who clung onto life, Adam didn't want to believe that this was her. Not the girl who he loved, the girl who was so beautiful, who had been turned into a living rag doll.

Adam blinked rapidly, before turning to face the girl again. His legs buckled beneath him, and he collapsed into tears and shock. His body trembled as he tried to turn away from her, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the body.

'Is…is she d-dead?'

'Oh no Adam, don't be silly. I would never do that. I was waiting to do it for when you arrived' His heart lifted a little at this, she wasn't dead, he still had a chance to save her, to stop Wyndham and his game of bullshit.

The Old One started to back away from Adam and Christa, walking backwards towards the door.

Rage swelled inside of Adam, lifting him onto his feet once again. Through gritted teach he asked him where he was going.

'I'm not going to tell you that. Oh no. But I'm going to give you and your girlfriend some time to say goodbye' Wyndham grinned at Adam before opening the large, heavy door and leaving, locking it on his way out.

Silence filled the room. He could hear small, sharp intakes of breath coming from where Christa was lying, so he started to walk over to her. Hot tears were still streaming down his face and he leant down.

He pressed his mouth close to her ear so she could hear what he was saying.

'Christa' her eyes flickered open despite the fact that her face was cut and swollen. Adam smiled at her response and laid his body down next to hers. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently.

'Christa…I'll get you out. I promise. I'll get you out of here-'

'No' she mumbled. Adam looked at her, confused by her answer.

'What?' Christa grumbled something else before squeezing Adam's hand tightly. This prompted him to stroke her face, careful not to hurt her.

'I don't want … you to'

'Don't be stupid Christa, it'll be okay-'

'No'

'Stop saying no! I came here to get you out, you can't give up Christa, please don't give up' by now Adam had started to plead, demanding for her to be on his side, not to let go just yet.

'Please Christa…I love you'

This made a small smile start to develop on her lips, but it soon retreated with the clear pain that she was in.

'I love you too'

Finally Adam felt joy spread through him, like an infectious disease that he couldn't get rid of. He finally got the answer he was wanting. Then reality came crashing down. Christa was a werewolf, sure, but she was also human. She would age sooner or later. She would become physically and mentally too old for Adam, who was frozen in time, frozen as a 16 year old forever. Christa would grow up, have a family, become old, and eventually die. Her place on this earth wasn't going to be permanent.

He didn't have time for this now.

Wyndham would be back any minute and Adam had to get Christa out. He stood up and overlooked her body, which was chained tightly up against the metal bars. He easily forgot that even if Christa wasn't chained up, they were both still locked in the basement. He jumped slightly when the sound of muffled voices was outside the door. It sounded like a male and a female, arguing about something. Adam walked slowly towards the door and pressed his ear against it.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! He said that this is where he usually takes his…pray'

'Pray?'

'Yes…um, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that'

'You gunna go in then?'

'What?'

'I'm not goin' in! What if he's still there?'

'Well if he's still there, he would have heard us shouting by now'

'Maybe we should quieten down a little bit then'

'Good idea'

Their conversation became so quiet that he could barely hear them anymore. It certainly didn't sound like Wyndham. It was help, it had to be. Adam took his chance and banged his fists on the door, shouting for help, saying it was locked.

'Woah…'

'That sounds like Adam!'

There was a strange noise, then Matt and Annie appeared into the dark room, relieved by the fact that they had found him.

'Oh God, Adam I told you to-' Annie's face fell as she realised something was wrong. Adam's eyes were red, tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands and legs trembling. She began to walk towards him, but Matt stopped her and pointed to Christa. Annie gasped as she reached out towards her limp body, but her hand retreated as quickly as it came out. All the blood seemed to drain from Matt's face – if that was at all possible – as he took in the scene. Adam tried to speak, but no words came out, leaving everyone hanging in the balance, unsure of what to do, what to say, where to go. The tension built until he couldn't take it anymore.

'I couldn't wait, Annie _look _at her. We need to get out, please, Matt, help her, help me _please' _

The two ghosts stood there, speechless as to what to do.

'George…he said he would help – Nina had the baby – Adam I'm so sorry, I should of come sooner – I don't know, uh..ah…I…' Her sentence came to a halt. There was nothing that they could do, they were locked in and Christa's state meant that she couldn't be moved.

He quickly became in denial that this was the worst case scenario. Christa was going to die.

The sound of keys in the lock could be heard echoing in their silence. The three of them looked around desperately, Annie grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him near Adam so they were standing in front of Christa. The door flung open and Wyndham barged in, amused by the company of ghosts. He was followed by two familiar faces and a whole army of vampires, more than the small basement could hold.

'Ah!' – Wyndham clapped his hands together – 'I brought some guests, it looks like you've brought some too' He smiled at them reaching his hand out to Annie.

'Nice to see you again Annie. Matt' he nodded towards the overweight ghost, acknowledging his existence. Matt was clearly confused as to how he knew his name, but didn't bother mentioning it. A vampire stepped around Wyndham, it was a woman. It didn't take long for Adam to recognise her. Emma. That crazy, sick vampire who lived with Richard, the ones that tried to make him drink gimp dry.

Emma laughed, gesturing towards Christa.

'You really should have stuck with us. Might have saved that mutt from a rather entertaining death…Every, SINGLE, werewolf, deserves to be dead' Annie grasped at Adam's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'Well! Enough chit chat. Let's get down and _dirty_' everyone cheered as Wyndham barged forward, pushing the three of them out of the way. He unlocked the chains attached to Christa quickly and Emma rushed over to the corner of the room. By now she was unconscious again, so they lifted her up by the arms and legs despite being broken and threw her into the cage. A deafening thump filled the air as she hit the concrete floor. Adam flinched as well as Matt.

Hands were suddenly tightly wrapped around Adam's neck and shoulders, dragging him backwards. He stumbled as he too, was thrown in the cage.

'NO!' Adam shouted as the door was slammed shut and locked. All the vampires who filled the room were now laughing at him, at his reaction. But he was confused. The full moon wasn't for another day. What could they do to hurt her, or himself?

'What's going on, you ask? Whilst I get some refreshments for the party, will be her last moments. Then I'm going to come back, and rip hear head off, in front of you. Enjoy every minute' Wyndham smirked before turning back and heading outside of the room.

Adam was left standing there, the noise of everyone laughing at him, talking about how gruesome it was going to be, filling his ears. In the corner of his eye he noticed Annie and Matt standing outside the cage, tears welling up in their eyes.

It was now out of their hands.

Adam had to figure something out. _Something_ had to come to him, to save the day. But his head was pounding, dizziness surrounding his mind.

He almost didn't hear the screams as George ran into the centre of the room, stake in hand, threatening to kill anyone who came closer.

George. _George._

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys, not too sure about this chapter, the ending seemed a bit sudden for me, but I couldn't think of anything else. I've been trying to edit some of my chapters because there have been some mistakes pointed out, I'm **_**really **_**sorry If it's not a close plot/character piece of writing, but hey, it's fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it, please no heat! **


	14. Facing up to death

CHRISTA

It was difficult to understand what was going on around her. Everything seemed muffled and distant, like she was on a different planet all together. Christa had decided to keep her eyes closed; it was an effort to open them since her face was so swollen. Her body was in so much pain, it was different to her transformation. When she changed every month, it was quick, her bones would shatter and her organs would rip, but it was momentary. Her pain would then be ceased by the monster that overtook her life for that one night. But this, _this _pain was different. Before she was attacked, she had never broken a bone before. She was a careful child. So breaking, chipping, shattering several bones whilst having your face kicked in was not a pain experienced before. Even if she had hurt herself as a child, she would be treated for it. Her mother and father would give her love, kiss it better, and take her to the hospital. But right now she was suffering. It was being dragged out unnecessarily. Her mind went black every now and again, the times when she was conscious everything was fuzzy anyway. So this is what it felt like to be dying. She always imagined it to be more dramatic, to be an emotional rollercoaster, saying her last words before dying in someone's arms, gasping then her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Like what happened in practically _every _film. Wow, was death overrated. What would happen, after she had died? She'd seen Matt become a ghost, but only because his murder was unsolved. Then he had missed his door onto the afterlife, heaven. So he would be on the earth, roaming around, until it appeared again. But what would happen to Christa? Nothing about her death would be unresolved. She would pass over, straight away. And then what? Heaven, or hell? Would she be alone, forever? Never moving forward. Never having love, a family. Never growing old, like she was supposed to. She would be trapped. Adam was trapped. Matt was trapped. But not the same way as she would be. They would be on earth, living. Even if Matt was a ghost, he would have Adam. They would talk, laugh, see the world. A world which would change before their eyes. They would see generations, the planet developing, natural disasters, people living and dying around them. But she would be stuck. Forever. Like being stuck in a room that had no doors or windows. Is that what purgatory was like? She didn't want to know. And what about heaven? Is it like the school religious lessons said it would be, your dreams, everything you had ever wanted, is your heaven. What if you dreamed about a better life. Would it be a parallel world to the one you had previously made your mark on? All of these questions that Christa had would be answered soon. She could feel her body fading. Everything, slipping away, slowly leaving earth. But the thing is, she wanted this. She wanted to die. Never, in her whole life, had she been so sure about something. She wanted to leave the earth of inequality and suffering. She wanted her insignificant life to end.

* * *

ADAM

George's hands were shaking as he held a sharp piece of wood up in the air. The commotion and shock of his entrance had now passed over, with vampires moving to the sides of the walls, as far away from George as possible. Within the murmurs of the crowd, someone was laughing. A low pitched, patronising laugh.

'Oh dear George. Mitchell really did turn you drunk with power' Wyndham stepped through into the open space. Fury and fear was spread on George's face, he was stepping into the unknown only armed with a piece of wood. His eyes were bloodshot with tiredness; he had been ripped away from his first born child to help Adam and Christa.

'Don't…._don't _say his name' the words trembled out of George's mouth which came as an amusement to some. It was George and two ghosts against all of them.

'What, _Mitchell_? You're not exactly a great friend, killing him' Wyndham sneered at George, now walking around him slowly in circles.

'He wanted it….he asked me to do it' George's eyes were filling up, his voice cracking as the thoughts of his friend came flooding back.

'Honestly George. You tried to stake me once. You're not man enough to go through with it' He hissed his words, slurring at the appropriate times.

'WHEN WILL YOU LEARN' Adam suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, bringing everyone's attention onto him. He needed to distract them from George.

'I'm sorry Adam, do you have something to say?' Wyndham stepped forward towards the cage, his face inches away from the bars. How tempted Adam was to try and mince him through the wrought iron.

'When will you learn. _When_ will you give up this shit, never ending game, of _power,_ of integrity. If you were so powerful, then why the _fuck _has it taken 1000 years to get to where you are now, a sad old vampire, who has no one to love. You will NEVER feel happy, because your greed will satisfy your needs as much as chicken will satisfy a vampire' Adam spat the words at Wyndham who grinded his teeth angrily. He's head whipped around to face George who had lowered his hand. Wyndham's hand, clenched up into a fist, flew into George's jaw which sent him toppling over. As he fell to the floor he hit him again, this time his foot cracked into his back. Adam shouted for him to stop but he didn't, his cries became quieter and quieter as the noise of the vampires in the room grew louder. Wyndham took the stake from George's hand, and turned around to face Adam once more. His eyes flicked black, fangs descending in his mouth. He hissed at Adam and pointed the sharp end through the cage bars.

'If you want to live, do not say a single…_word…' _Wyndham paused in his sentence the emphasize the tension that was building in the room. He retrieved a ring of keys from his pocket and slowly unlocked the door to the cage. He held eye contact with Adam as he entered, his fingers tapping on the piece of wood, mimicking a heartbeat. He felt his eyes widen as Wyndham started to walk over to where Christa was lying in a heap on the floor. No, he can't touch her!

'She's dead! Wyndham, she's dead!' Adam ran forward and stood in front of her, protecting her body. If she was already dead, then there was no fun in making her suffer, no fun in his game anymore. Wyndham chuckled at Adam's desperate attempt to stop him.

'You think you can fool me? Telling me she's dead? Well. If she's already dead, ripping her head off won't do much harm' He pushed Adam out of the way so he could reach Christa, but it did more than surprise him when Adam pushed back. Wyndham fell back against the cage as it made a rattling noise, the stake falling out of his hand in the process. Adam grabbed the piece of wood, pointing it straight at Wyndham's heart. He didn't look scared though; he looked more calm than he had ever been before.

'Okay then. I'll make a proposition. You let go of the stake, I'll let you and your doggy friend free to go. No strings attached. However. If you decide to kill me, I'll activate an explosion planted on a train to London. It's estimated about, hmm, let me think, 500 people would die. Do you _really _want to be the cause, of all those innocent people to perish? Now now. You don't want to turn out to be like Mitchell, do you?'

Adam's eyes scanned the room. Everyone was now silent, waiting for Adam to make his decision. This was all just a _game. _

'Mitchell…was a great man. He served his country well. Everyone makes mistakes' – Adam leaned in to Wyndham's face, which was obviously too close for his comfort – 'even those who believe they are perfect' He turned and through the stake at the other side of the cage.

'Now let us go' Adam walked and stood by Christa once again. Wyndham stood slowly, smirking, whilst brushing dirt off of his jet black suit.

'I thought you said she was dead?'

'She is'

'Then tell me Adam, why do you want her to get out?'

'I want to bury her'

'Right. Well. Just so you know' – Wyndham walked forwards until he was inches away from Adam – 'I really hate liars'

Adam's hand slid into Wyndham's pocket, fumbling around the get the keys. He didn't object to this action, after all, he was just doing what he said he would. Letting them go. Adam unlocked the cage door, Matt and Annie ran in followed shortly by George – who had managed to recover slightly after Wyndham's attack. The three of them gently lifted Christa off the ground and George carried her in bridal style out of the room. The whole time this was happening, the vampires in the room were murmuring, obviously disappointed that they didn't get to see anyone's head being ripped off. Adam held his eye contact for a minute, before slowly following the others out of the basement. As he reached the door, he heard Wyndham laughing darkly. This did not faze him; he was prepared for whatever else he had planned. As long as he didn't touch his friends again, he was prepared.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I decided to write the bit with Christa's view on dying at the beginning because I really wanted to get to know her, what sort of things she thought about. I found that with writing that It would generate a lot more interest with her character. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope everyone like reading it!**


	15. Forgotten

ADAM

He fiddled with his thumbs, hunger growling like an animal in the pit of his stomach. He was sitting on the hard sofa in the living room which offered no comfort what-so ever. The past few weeks…it was like a constant drama, like a TV soap, except in didn't have breaks. Adam ran his fingers through his hair which he hadn't washed in days. The stress was finally getting to him. The first time…in his 46 years, the first time he had fallen for someone. She finally had admitted feelings for him too. But she was dying. Christa was grasping on to whatever life was left in her broken shell, which was also classed as her body. He knew that it would probably seem hard to believe, but underneath all of this…_façade _that he was leading and creating…he was alive. Even though he died 30 years ago, he was still just as much the boy who was so _happy. _Yeh, he was a virgin. Yeh, he seemed to be one of the most unpopular people at school at that specific time. But he was happy with his life. He was confident that he was going to reach that. He would find a girl who would take his happiness, and mix it with hers, making the perfect combination. Adam didn't realise that it would take 30 years to find that girl. The girl he often dreamed about…as people call it; 'The _One'. _He knew how he had felt about her quite early on. Just one day, he woke up, and was actually looking forward to seeing her. Walking into school, he felt his pace quicken as he knew that she would be waiting. When he saw her face…it was like his stomach was doing backflips, throwing him into a strange routine which he wasn't familiar with. He was scared at taking the risk…but it felt right. He felt _comfortable._ He teased her, like he was playing with her. He was joking all the time, obviously, but when she took it seriously he felt like his world darkened around him, he had made her upset. He had learned with the times that to make someone love you, is to play it cool. He was growing up even though he was frozen in his body. Christa and Matt often commented on how immature he always acted, but they didn't realise he was actually as mature as his real age. He just didn't want to show it, because he knew he would be suspected. He could be found out. But as soon as he started to act 16…it became his general personality. The wisdom he once had started to fade as soon as he wanted to fit in. It was still there, locked in a box in the back of his mind. Just waiting to be opened again. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Christa. So that box…it finally started to be unlocked. But-

The door that led into the bathroom opened quickly, which stopped Adam's train of thought and made him jump slightly.

'We're out of toothpaste' Christa bustled out into the living room, a faint smile on her lips as she walked past Adam.

But the trouble is…Christa didn't remember. Anything. At all. She didn't remember Adam finally admitting his feelings for her. She didn't remember reciprocating them either.

'Do you want me to get some more? I was gunna head out to the shop anyway' Adam grumbled something in reply, which made her come and take a seat next to him on the sofa. She had washed for the first time in weeks. The sweet smell of lotus flower filled his nostrils, which made him fight the urge to lean in and snog her face off. She sighed heavily before making eye contact with Adam, making him flush a shade of pink and look to the ground.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to force it out of you?'

They lived together. The last thing he wanted was to make the living situation harder and more awkward than it already was. He couldn't tell her what he was really thinking.

'I'm hungry' Adam licked is lips and looked up at her face again. Her eyes saddened slightly and she placed her hand on his. Once again with the stomach gymnastic routine.

'I don't know what you're going though, Adam. So I can't exactly give you advice' – her grip tightened – 'but I know that If you stay true to yourself…then maybe everything will turn out better than expected' She smiled at him, but he could see it was clearly forced. Adam felt as if he was being selfish…Christa had a lot harder time than he had. She'd lost the baby and almost died. He was being an emotional wreck over love. He was turning into mush for Christ sake. She released his hand and got up off the sofa, leaving him alone as she went to the shop. His eyes followed her as she exited the room, before heaving a large sigh. He hated lying to her. Adam sunk back into the sofa, burying his head in his hands. A large lump was in his throat as he swallowed madly to stop himself from crying like a baby.

* * *

CHRISTA

The wind howled through her ears, making her eyes water. The sun was beating down meaning she couldn't wear her usual black floor length coat, but she certainly wasn't ready to show her scars off to the world. Her black tights and long sleeved cotton top stuck to her skin as she was sweating so much, which was annoying since she had only just had a shower. The small shop was just around the corner, it looked busy as people were parking on the side of the road. As she walked down the street she got the most horrible sense of Déjà vu. It was like that time…that _night _when she was followed by Wyndham. The hairs on the back of Christa's neck stood up on end as she whipped round to face a confused man.

'Are you following me?' she snarled at the man, who stood still, just rooted to the spot. He started to stutter some excuse which made Christa narrow her eyes, determined not to take any shit from a stranger. Even if he wasn't following her. Was he? Oh God. She was so paranoid. And she was picking on a poor, defenceless old man, who had now seemed to have shrunken by about a foot, looking rather pale and was slowly backing away. She apologised to him, whilst looking _very _embarrassed, and continued around the corner. The shop was bustling with middle aged men in shorts and mothers trying to restrain their toddlers from running riot. Humans. She tried to be as normal as possible, but at the back of Christa's mind the monster growled at her, reminding her of what she really is. She squeezed through the crowds of people towards the aisle that held all the toiletries. It was ridiculous how much choice in brand there was. She walked down slowly, scanning over the names when she physically bumped into a tall, well-built man. Her face burned madly as she stared at her feet. The second time in a period of 10 minutes she has embarrassed herself.

'Christa?' She looked up from her feet to face the man, registering his face and recognising it almost instantly.

'Tom?' His large eyes stared down at her, obviously concerned, before pulling Christa in to his chest and engulfing her with a hug.

'Wha…what are you doing here?' She muffled into his large shoulder, he released his grip and shrugged.

'You hadn't returned any of my calls or letters. I was worried'

'Calls? Oh God Tom, I completely forgot to tell you. I don't live with…my _mother _anymore' His forehead crinkled at this before latching his arm around her waist and leading her out of the shop. They walked around the back, dustbins offering a smell which made the two werewolves scrunch up their noses in disgust.

'She answered when I rang once' Christa stared into space, wondering what that woman could have said to make him worried enough to travel up here.

'And?'

'And? Christa, you didn't tell me what she was like. At all. She was asking me all these questions about who I was. She started screaming down the phone…saying she could trace the call, that she had connections and could find me. Then she said…' Tom looked away, squeezing his eyes together and sighing. Oh crap. She'd told him about the baby.

'She said you were pregnant and that you took off' Christa glared at the ground, angry by the lies that her so called 'mother' had obviously been spreading.

'First of all, I didn't take off. She kicked me out. And yes, I _was _pregnant' Tom stared at her stomach, biting his lip.

'Was?' Christa nodded, ashamed.

'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry' She clenched her teeth together, annoyed by the fact that she was crying in front of him. But the memories jolted through her like lightening. It was all her fault that the baby died. She should have never gone out at night. She wouldn't have bumped into Wyndham. Christa wanted Tom to hug her again, give her security, and wipe the tears off her cheeks. But he stood still, just staring at her.

'Did you think you could raise a baby by yourself? What – you were going to _lie _to me all this time, thinking it was okay? Fuck Christa. A stupid kid and you thought everything would be fine' Tears were streaming down her face whilst she apologised over and over again. He just let her cry, obviously feeling awkward by the situation.

'Did she hurt you?' Christa wiped her eyes then frowned.

'What?'

'Your mum…did she hurt you?'

'Why-'

'Christ! Just tell me' Christa seemed taken aback by this, yes she barely knew Tom, but she had never seem him get angry before. She nodded, avoiding all eye contact possible.

'She hit me'

Tom stood silent for a while, perhaps contemplating what to do next. Christa had more or less stopped crying, the odd tear welled up in her eye but she fought hard to hold it back. She hadn't even told Adam about her mother hitting her. Adam. Oh God…She was living with him…

'I don't believe you'

'What? Why?'

'You lied to me. About the baby. How do I know you're not lying again? Your mum, she said you attacked her when she mentioned a doctor or something, that you hit her over and over again. She said you tried to kill her'

Christa took a sharp intake of breath. Never, in her whole life, had she felt so much hate. Her fists were clenched up into balls and her brain felt like it was going to burst out of her skull. That _bitch._

'_She _would say that, wouldn't she? Just to cover up the fact that she threw her own daughter out of the house, that good little Christa was knocked up. She wanted pity over what she had done because she was frightened about what I would say. She's scared of me for fuck sake' her arms were shaking and Tom took a step towards her. The anger in his eyes seemed to have disappeared, replaced with sadness. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and traced the jaw line of Christa's face. Her head was pounding; everything around her seemed to be moving.

'I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere…a bit more private. Where are you staying?' Christa waved her arm, pointing down the street.

'Down there. But I should let you know, I live with Adam' Tom froze.

'Adam?'

'Yeh'

Tom rolled his eyes.

'Are you together now then?'

'No!' Christa raised her eyebrows in shock.

'We're just mates. The apartment…well. It's a bit of a crap place, neither of us have any money' Tom smiled faintly at her before looking over the road at a bunch of skanky girls.

'C'mon' he took her arm gently and led her down the road to where she'd pointed. One thing that she knew for sure was that Adam certainly won't be pleased to have another werewolf under his roof.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading. I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long, I haven't been very well which means hardly any time for writing. I hope you like it – I wasn't certain if it was a great follow up from last chapter, but how Christa survived and etc will all be revealed soon. Can I just say that the general support with comments and things like that is so overwhelming! It's lovely! Thanks :)**


	16. A little friction

**Stories?**

**We all spend our lives telling them,**

**About this, about that.**

**About people.**

**But some…some stories are so good,**

**We'd wish they'd never end.**

**They're so gripping,**

**That we will go without sleep,**

**Just to see a little bit more.**

**Some stories bring us laughter,**

**Some stories bring us tears.**

**But isn't that what a good story does?**

**It makes you feel?**

**Stories that are so powerful,**

**They really are with us,**

**Forever. **

**-Sky Atlantic**

* * *

ADAM

He tapped a tune on his knee, staring at the clock, frustrated. Christa had been gone for nearly an hour and she was only going to get some bits and bobs from the local shop. Had something happened? He would never forgive himself if the events of what happened in Barry were repeated. Right, if she wasn't going to come back in less than 10 minutes then he would go out and look for her himself. Would that look too…clingy? No, it shouldn't do. It would just show he cared. Oh…would that be too much? Part of his cover was a blunt, annoying sex-maniac. Someone who didn't care much for life. Well, that can be debated, since he didn't have one. Technically. Suddenly the smell of dog seemed distant, but drawing closer. It seemed different…stronger, a bit more…how do you put it, masculine?

The front door of the apartment opened slowly, Christa's face peaking round the door before opening it fully.

'Adam…urr, I've bought a friend home' She emerged into the living room nervously, a tall man standing close behind her. Tom. Something snapped in Adam's brain. _That _foul dog. The one who got Christa pregnant because he 'forgot' the dates. He was going _down. _

Adam rose off the sofa, he could feel the pressure of his fangs pushing down on his jaw but he clenched his teeth together to hold them back. He glared at Tom, his odour was surprisingly worse than Christa's.

'What the fuck is that _thing _doing here?' Adam snapped at Christa whilst continuing to stare at Tom, who glared back. She looked from Adam to Tom and stepped into the middle of them both.

'I need to speak to Tom, in private. Can we use the bedroom?' Adam growled under his breath, stepping towards her.

'What – so he can knock you up again?' The words obviously stung at Christa at she backed away from him. She grabbed Tom's arm and started to pull him away from the living room.

'Don't walk away from me!' Adam bellowed after them. She stopped and turned to face him again.

'What the hell Adam? You're not my bloody father'

'No, because unlike your real dad I _actually _give a shit about you' Christa's eyes narrowed and focused steadily upon his face.

'Don't…you…_dare _do that_' _

'Do what?'

'Act like you're the bigger person. You always make yourself sound better then you really are!'

'Because I am better Christa! I'm better than all the pricks that you pick up!'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means that I'm probably better than all your 'boyfriends' put together!'

Christa's nostrils flared and her face crumpled with anger.

'You're a fucking vampire! I could rip your throat out if I wanted, which I'm actually trying _not _to do right now' Christa's eyes glazed over a golden colour, but Adam stepped towards her again, confidently. She would never hurt him.

'Baby' – Tom frowned heavily at Adam, but stayed where he was – 'You love me too much to hurt me' He grinned madly, still walking towards her. He could hear Christa grinding her teeth together angrily.

'Piss off Adam' She sound exasperated with the arguing, her comebacks were becoming weaker which made him chuckle quietly.

'No.'

'PISS OFF'

'NO!'

Christa lunged forward and with full force, punched Adam in the nose.

'SHIT CHRISTA!' Adam clutched his nose and stumbled backwards.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

Christa shrugged, and this time it was her turn to laugh darkly.

'I told you to piss off. Vampires' – she rolled her eyes mockingly- 'They never take a hint' She strode towards the bedroom, taking Tom's hand in the process and slammed the door.

* * *

CHRISTA

'Sorry about that' Christa smoothed her top down as Tom sat down on the bed.

'It's fine. Don't worry about it' He sighed and looked at her wearily.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened properly?'

Christa paused before taking her seat next to Tom. It was just like the time when she had sat here with Adam. They ended up kissing…well; she would certainly not let that happen this time.

'You know George and Nina?'

Tom seemed a bit surprised by the mention of their names.

'How do _you _know _them?'_

'They helped Adam once. He suggested going to see them because he said Nina was pregnant as well and-'

'wait, slow down' – Tom held is hands up – 'You still haven't told me why you lied to me in the first place'

Christa reddened in the face slightly.

'Oh right…um…Well, I guess…I was scared. Scared by the fact that I was pregnant and being a werewolf was new to me anyway' Tom stared at the wall, waiting for Christa to continue.

'and scared that I was going to have a baby with a stranger' Tom turned to look at her.

'What?'

'You were a stranger to me. I barely knew you a week and I was just expected to raise a baby with you'

A silence descended upon them both.

'Why didn't you just tell me that instead of lying'

'Because you seemed so adamant of being there for me. I guess the truth Is, I didn't want help'

'I was trying to be a good father'

Christa rolled her eyes.

'That sounds so tacky…and slightly cheesy. Sorry, but it's what they say in all the films'

'Such as?'

'Well…I don't know any names but-'

'Exactly. No specific names'

'Oh COME ON! We're not seriously talking about films now are we?'

'Sorry. I guess I was trying to change the subject'

'Why? YOU'RE the one who wanted to know'

Tom nodded.

'Carry on then'

'Right. And please don't interrupt me'

'Fine. Go ahead'

'Okay. Well, I didn't just lieto you. I didn't tell Adam or Matt for a while'

'And that's supposed to make me feel better?'

'Let me finish'

'Okay.'

'When I finally told Adam, he suggested going to see George and Nina since they were expecting a baby. Maybe I could get some tips and stuff. I didn't know if you heard, she had the baby'

'They rang. A boy. Called him Jasper'

Christa nodded.

'It's a nice name'

'Yeh'

'The first night we were there I couldn't sleep. Adam was being a prick as usual, so I went for a walk'

'On your own?' Tom questioned.

'yeh, I was an idiot. Then a guy called Wyndham followed me. An Old One. He…' Christa gulped hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Tom patted her leg half-heartedly. It was more of an encouraging pat then a comforting one.

'Stabbed me' it came out as a whisper, Christa's eyes flickered all over the room to avoid making contact with Tom.

'It was a lure. To get back at Adam or something. I don't remember much after that'

'What has Adam got to do with an Old One?'

Christa shrugged, not wanting to make any more conversation.

'Can I get some water?'

'Yeh – through there' she waved towards the door, actually offering no direction at all.

Tom got off the bed, which creaked with the movement. He strode towards the door and opened it, when Adam fell on top of him who was quickly pushed onto the floor. He groaned as his face hit the wooden floor.

'Adam! What the hell?' He rubbed his cheek then pulled himself onto the bed, next to Christa.

'Eavesdropping. Every time I hurt myself' He chuckled and smiled at them both, whilst Christa punched him in the arm.

'Seemed to have cleaned up your nose then. It would be awful if you had a black eye as well' she glared at him, moving herself as far away from Adam as possible.

'I guess werewolves have hidden strengths' He laughed quietly, diving out of the way as Christa's hand swung round near his face once again.

'Woah, feisty. Save it for later baby' Adam raised his eyebrows flirtatiously and she restrained herself from attempting to wack him again. The door creaked slightly and Tom appeared again. Adam's playful mood vanished instantly.

'Tom'

'Adam'

'I see you managed to restrain yourself from shagging Christa then'

'I see you haven't managed to get a girl yet' Tom's comeback was quick, and this took Adam off-guard. He was generally a man of few words.

'If only you knew about the secret, but very hot fling I'm having with wolfy over there' He jabbed his elbow towards Christa who went red in the face very quickly.

'What? We are not! I-um, we, no, I don't like Adam, I mean I do, but not in _that way' _She stuttered a lot whilst Adam faked a somewhat 'seductive' stare at her, just to annoy Tom. He stood there, not quite sure what to do with himself.

'It's nothing' Christa brushed hair out of her face nervously.

All of a sudden, Adam lunged at Christa, grabbing her waist and kissed her on the lips. She was taken by surprise, but didn't pull away. After 10 seconds or so, Adam stopped and grinned.

'You call that nothing?'

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, lots of dialogue. I hope you liked the little part at the top, I love the 'Sky Atlantic' advert and I thought it described practically every fanfiction on here. Enjoy reading, I will update soon!**


	17. Admitting to love

**Death. It leaves a heartache that no one can heal. Love, on the other hand, is a memory that no one can steal. Don't find love, let it find you. That's why it's called falling in love. You don't force it, you just fall. Some people come into our lives and leave a footprint on our hearts, and we are never the same again. It seems that the best relationships – the ones that last – are frequently the ones rooted in friendship. You know, one day you might look at a person, and see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend, is suddenly the person you can never imagine life without.**

* * *

ADAM

He hummed a little tune in the awkward silence, which had descended upon the three after the rush of his actions. Christa was sitting on the edge of the bed, stunned, and a bit red in the face. Tom, on the other hand, was glaring at the wall with his arms folded, not looking at either of them. Adam cleared his throat, prompting someone to speak.

'I thought there was nothing going on' Tom faced Christa, ignoring Adam completely. He snarled the words, which made Adam chuckle inwardly.

'There isn't, really' Christa replied quietly, avoiding the boys gaze.

'Then tell me Christa. What was that?'

'A kiss'

'Did it mean something?'

Christa paused, staring at the floor, her cheeks flushing red once again. Adam waited intently for her answer, feeling rather smug.

'No'

Tom scoffed at this, once again facing the wall. Adam rolled his eyes.

'First, you were in denial about being a werewolf. Now, you're in denial of having raging horn for me. Seriously Christa, _give in _to your body' He winked at her as she cringed slightly.

'Tom, I don't like Adam'

'Then why did you admit it?' Adam felt it was the right time to tell her about what she had said on the night Wyndham took her. Christa's head snapped up, her eyes meeting his.

'What?'

'You love me' He smirked slightly, basking in all his glory.

'What on earth – no I don't! When did I say that?'

'A while ago. You said you loved me'

Christa shook her head vigorously, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

'I never did'

'Yeh, you admitted it'

'No'

'Yes' Adam crossed his arms like an irritated child, who wasn't allowed what they wanted so badly. Christa mirrored this straight away, her forehead crinkling as she frowned.

'I'd really love to listen to your incessant arguing about you two being a couple, but I have somewhere to be' Tom reached his long, masculine arm out towards the door as Christa sprung up from the bed.

'Please don't leave'

He stopped and looked from Adam to Christa.

'I'd rather not stay'

'Um…' Christa rubbed her head, brushing her fingers through her freshly washed hair.

'We still have some things to talk about'

'I can come back some other time'

'If we talk now you don't have to come back at all'

Tom sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

'Fine. But I don't want to stay in here' Christa nodded as Adam got off the bed.

'Shall we proceed into the kitchen?' He raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands together. Christa's nostrils flared angrily as she led the two boys into the cramped, dark room. Matt was sitting on the kitchen counter, staring out the tiny window which lead onto the street.

'Hey, Matt' Christa seemed almost relieved to see the ghost, who smiled in reply.

'What's with all the arguin'?' Christa mumbled a reply under her breath, before sitting at the small circular table that was placed in the corner of the room. Tom also sat down and Adam placed a packet on the table.

'Biscuit anyone?' Adam smirked at the responses and glares he received.

'No? Just me then' He stuffed a digestive into his mouth, before grimacing and crumbs dropping all over the table.

'Matt' Tom nodded over to the ghost, who was drooling at the biscuits. He snapped out of his little food dream and smiled weakly.

Tom always had a soft spot for Matt. Mainly because he was dead, and he had always liked Annie. It was something about the ghosts that struck a sympathy note for Tom…even though Matt was a tad annoying.

Suddenly Adam caught Tom's eye, as he was frowning at him.

'What?'

Adam shook his head and scratched his chin.

'I was just thinking something…about Nina and George'

'What about them?' Christa piped up, interested by the mention of their names.

'I'm slightly confused' Adam paused for a dramatic effect.

'About?'

'How did _you _know about 'rule number three'?'

Tom cleared his throat and scratched his shaved head, clearly awkward by being put on the spot.

'Why?'

Adam shook his head again.

'I remember them saying that they weren't sure if any werewolves had a baby before. Did McNair not tell them about this so called 'rule'?'

Tom bit his lip nervously whilst Adam eyed him carefully.

'I really shouldn't say. I promised da- Mcnair, that I wouldn't'

'Wouldn't what?'

'Tell the truth'

'okay – I'm confused. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can tell us'

Tom shook his head sadly and stared at the table. Adam tapped his fingers on the wood and started humming again, but stopped when Christa glared at him.

'He found out the hard way. He decided to create a list, to make sure I used the curse to my advantage. I was six when it happened'

'When what happened?'

Tom's large eyes locked with Christa's.

'He found a female werewolf. He got her pregnant'

Christa sighed heavily as memories flooded back in her mind.

'And he killed her'

'What?' Matt suddenly butted in, instantly annoyed by the fact that he had spoken, as the depression in Tom's eyes seemed to have affected everyone in the room.

'That's the reaction he was afraid of. I was the only one who knew…so he made the rule to protect me from doing the same. I guess It didn't work well' He chuckled silently, but it had seemed that all the colour had drained from Christa's face from his previous comment.

'Killed her?' This came out as a whisper, her voice cracking slightly.

'Yeh…' Tom spoke slowly, not really sure how to recover from this.

'Why?' Adam thought he could help Christa out a little, as she did look like she was about to puke. Tom shrugged, but his eyes didn't leave Christa.

'He didn't tell me all the details. All he said was that he made a huge mistake, I needed to learn from it'

'Good thing you don't take after him'

'I need some water' Christa got up from the table and opened some cupboards.

'Where the fuck are all the glasses Adam?'

'Oh right…I don't think you…urr…I don't know'

Christa pushed her foot down on the pedal on the bin, revealing a mound of broken glass inside.

'Why are they all broken?'

'You were gone for a while…I got a bit bored and decided that I had a super-human talent' – Adam winked – 'for balancing glasses on my nose'

Christa scoffed and closed the lid.

'We only have three cups left now! Thanks for that. And, they've all been used. Gross' She took one of the glasses on the side and started to wash it out in the sink. The sound of running water seemed to calm Adam, even though he wasn't that nervous in the first place.

'Why are you even here?' Adam didn't realise he was thinking out loud. Tom's large bambi eyes opened wide.

'I was worried'

'Or obsessed'

'With what?'

'Christa'

'No'

'Who isn't?'

'Well, you so obviously are'

'Damn right'

Shit. Did he really just say that out loud…again?

The water stopped running. Christa turned slowly to face three surprised men, who were boys at heart really. It was obvious that she was trying to hold back a smile, but was currently failing.

'You're obsessed with me?'

Adam coughed unconvincingly, shifted in his seat and looked in different directions.

'No'

This time it was Christa's turn to smirk.

'Adam Jacobs, the blunt 46 year old vampire, in love'

* * *

**Wow…I'm mind blown! Over 40 reviews! I have decided to do a few shout outs in my next chapter, so if you want your name mentioned, keep reviewing. Thanks guys! **


	18. Happy Birthday!

**Where do I belong? Where do I fit? Who are my people? Where do my loyalties lie? We all choose our tribe. It's that need to belong, to live within boundaries, cause it's scary on the outside, on the fringes. Some labels are forced on us. They mock us, set us apart 'til we're like ghosts, drifting through other people's lives. But only if we let the labels hold. You can piss your whole life away trying out who you might be. It's when you've worked out who you are that you can really start to live. – Mitchell**

* * *

CHRISTA

The tall trees surrounded her, dark shadows and movements made Christa feel enclosed, trapped. The damp, summery air pressed down on her lungs which made it hard to breathe properly. Short gasps escaped her lips every now and again, she felt the urge to move her feet, to run somewhere, but she couldn't. Her legs were frozen. Wait, what? Her hands felt numb too. It was the beginning of summer though, how could she be frozen up? Christa's lip trembled wildly as something shuffled in front of her, but it was too dark to see. The rustling sound grew louder, she couldn't tell what it was until Wyndham's face was an inch away from hers.

She shouted for help, but she felt like she was falling. Christa grabbed the air and then-

She awoke with a start, sweat running down her forehead, gripping the bed covers and shaking slightly. Adam was sat on the end, a startled expression on his face as he watched her carefully.

'You alright?' Christa nodded, still in shock. She wiped her forehead and sat up slowly. She picked up the freshly made mug of tea that was next to the bed and gulped it down happily. Adam pursed his lips then moved closer towards her. He revealed a neatly packaged box, placing it carefully on the tousled bed sheets.

'Happy eighteenth, Christa' Adam smiled expectantly at her. What was he talking about? Today wasn't her… bugger. The date? She looked over on the bed-side table at the old-fashioned clock, which had the date combined. 2nd of June. Oh. Christa could have sworn that she didn't tell anyone about her birthday. Hence why she forgot herself. She rubbed her eyes tiredly then looked at Adam. He was biting his lip nervously , waiting for her response.

'Thanks, Adam. It's really sweet of you, but-'

Adam held his hand up, silencing her.

'No buts. Just open it please' He nudged the small parcel towards her, encouraging her to open it. Christa picked the small blue box up in her hands, tracing the lines of the small ribbon gently. She looped her finger in the hole, pulling at it slightly until it gave way, falling onto her lap. She lifted the lid of the tiny box, to reveal a silver ring, sitting snugly in some padding.

'Shit. You're not asking me to marry you…are you?' Adam seemed startled by this comment, although, what was he expecting? It was a ring, in a formal box and all.

'No, it's not an engagement ring. It's a Welsh Love Ring. See' Adam picked the ring up gently, tracing the lines of Welsh scribed into the metal.

'What does it say?' Christa squinted at the words, unsure of the true meaning.

''One ring to show our love, one ring to bind us' I saw it last week in the jewellers. I thought you might like it'

Christa was a bit stunned by this. They had only 'officially' been dating for two weeks, and he bought her a ring? Adam noticed the expression on her face and frowned.

'Too much?'

'No, Adam it's lovely. Uh, I might wear it later, though. To be honest, I was expecting a chew toy'

Adam chuckled silently before getting off the bed. He moved towards her, gently pressing his lips against hers, then left the room. Christa fumbled around with the box, making sure the ring looked as neat as possible, before enclosing it again and hiding it away in the drawer. She sighed heavily and hauled herself out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt and some crappy old jeans which Adam had bought her. He said she should 'expand her horizons' when wearing clothes. Her reply was lecturing him about clothes being the most least important thing in her life right now. Then Adam had made a dirty comment about rather her being naked and… well, it all sort of spiralled out of control from there.

* * *

ADAM

'Jesus, Matt! I thought you said it would be a good idea' Adam rested his head on his hands at the kitchen table, embarrassed and humiliated.

'What? Did it not work?' Matt sat opposite Adam, confused by his sudden outburst.

'What the fuck do you think? She looked…_surprised _to say the least. Ugh' Adam groaned thinking back to the expression that was on Christa's face when she opened the box.

There was a soft rapping at the door which cut through the boys conversation. Adam walked out of the kitchen, opening the front door to the flat revealing Tom holding a small bunch of flowers.

'Oh. Hi. Come in' Adam greeted him unwillingly into the living room, the last thing he wanted was Tom giving Christa 'the perfect gift' and showing up Adam. It was a bit annoying really. After his last visit, Tom decided to move back up to be nearer Christa, as she was really the only werewolf the same age as him. It was ideal as well, Barry Island wasn't too far away, so he could take occasional visits to see George, Nina and their new baby; Jasper. So now he was living here. And it _just so happened _that there was availability in a flat, the building next to theirs.

'Christa hates flowers' Adam mocked Tom with his mistake, glad that maybe the heat of his embarrassing declaration of love would be drowned out by the bright bunch of white daisy's that Tom was clutching. Tom's eye's turned sour and puppy like, staring at the flowers. Adam felt a twinge of guilt run through him, but it was a split second feeling really. He was only trying to help.

'Listen, if you get rid of the flowers before she comes out, then- Oh, hi Christa' She appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, eyebrows raised at Adam, who looked like he had just been caught stealing donuts. Her eyes flickered over to where Tom was sitting, the bunch of daisies, now resting on the old coffee table.

'Tom?'

He swilled round in the seat to face her, smiling weakly.

'Happy birthday'

Christa bit her lip, running her hand through strands of hair that were dangling over eyes.

'How did you know?'

'Adam told me. I don't think he wanted to. Accidently slipped out' Adam flushed red slightly, before busying himself in the kitchen with washing up some dirty bags from last night's take-away.

Christa moved towards Tom, sitting next to him on the sofa, nodding towards the daisies.

'What's with the flowers?'

'Oh, well, they were supposed to be for you. But Adam said you hate flowers'

'Yes, I hate _most _flowers. But daisies have always been my favourite, they were before- urm' Christa stopped herself, realising she was rambling, so she picked up the flowers and smelt them.

_Shit! _Adam overheard their conversation. How could he forgot? Daisies! He slapped his hand on his forehead, pissed off that he mucked up giving Christa a good present. Once again, Tom had made Adam look like a dick head. What was he thinking, taking advice from Matt? A fat, dead, virgin who had never even had a girlfriend. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

'You a'right mate?' Matt was standing next to him.

'No, I'm not fucking alright!' Adam hissed at him, keeping his voice low so neither Tom or Christa could hear.

'_You _told me she would like the ring! Turns out, she prefers a crap bunch of flowers from the shaved dog over there' Adam jabbed his finger towards the living room, fuming. Matt held his hands up in surrender, innocence flickering in his eyes.

'Hey! Calm down mate! The only reason I suggested it, was because I saw her looking at that ring a couple o' weeks back'

Adam frowned. What? Why was she looking at that ring? It was all too confusing.

'Ugh, I really haven't got time for this! I need to go back in there, make sure he keeps his paws off my girlfriend' Adam stormed out of the kitchen, followed by Matt trailing behind. Christa was laughing at something Tom had said, but they were all silenced when there was a brisk knock at the door.

'Who is that, Adam?' Christa questioned.

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Look through the little eye hole thing'

'We don't have one'

'Oh…well just answer it. Did you invite anyone else round?' Adam shook his head, and jumped slightly when the knocking came again, only this time it was banging, making the door shake on its hinges. He walked towards it, opening it quickly, ready to shout at the person who was on the other side. He instantly shrunk about two feet when he saw that Christa's mother was standing before him.

* * *

**I promised in my last chapter that I would do a few shout outs to some of my loyal readers! So, here we go. **

**LeDash (fantastic supporter, loyal reader and always has uplifting reviews)**

**MrsBadcrumble18 (lovely person, loyal reader and has lovely reviews)**

**Plutarian (also from the , lovely person and a loyal reader. Has great suggestions for my story)**

**Aggie! Aggie titsbesaggy! From the BcHfanbase, such a great person! Always enthusiastic about my writing which helps me a lot. Also known as '' on here ;)**

**BcH_fan01 (back on the fanbase, such a loyal reader, I love her to pieces! Really lovely person and always has good things to say about my story)**

**TrueKelpa (a.k.a KoolKidPaige on the becominghumanfanbase. Love her so much! She's awesome at writing, singing and playing the guitar. Really amazing support throughout my story so far!)**

**Andrew Carralak (also known as Mr Binns *wink wink* also on the fanbase, great suggestions for my story which helps me a lot)**

**Werewolf-wannabe (originally from the BcH blog! Lovely reviewer and has great writing ability as well)**

**iBounce – (absolutely in love with her writing!)**

**Weekoony (great person! Really lovely supportive comments through reviews)**

**Cris123 (Great person, on the BcHfanbase now too, (one of our newest members) and a great writer for Becoming Human fanfics!)**

**AmyLisa (you're not crap at reviewing! It's very helpful. Thank you)**

**Tsuki-nin (Really helpful suggestions! I'm glad you pointed out my continuity error, so I got a chance to fix it. Thanks a bunch *smiley face*)**

** (great person! Really lovely reviewer and an overall laugh on the forum :D)**

**JForward (Nice reviewer and lovely person, loyal reader!)**

**Alleywayqueen (A.m.a.z.i.n.g at writing, one of my fave authors on fanfiction, and great supporter through reviews)**

**I need not write (lovely to read that you are enjoying my story! Thanks)**

**Henry-foss-pregnant-time-lady (thanks for all the great reviews! It's very kind of you)**

**Jamieann – (thanks for the lovely review! Very sweet of you!)**

**Girl-with-no-name x – (thank you for your lovely review! Very supporter *smiley face*)**

**Magnira – (one of my first reviewers! All you reviews are lovely!)**

**Whydonttheyjustshag – (great, supportive reviews)**

**ChroniclesofnarniagotandSJA – (thanks for the lovely reviews!)**

**Pennyinwonderland – (fantastic reviews, really uplifting! Thanks)**

**Filkcatwearingbell – (my first reviewer! Such great commentys. Loyal reader and supporter. Thank you!)**

**Phew! *wipes forehead***

**That took longer than expected. I didn't realise how many people read my story! I have been getting so many lovely reviews, and I thought it was time to give something back. Thanks again, I love you all! **


	19. Say Goodbye, my love

**Short chapter I know, but the next one will be twice as long. I promise.**

* * *

ADAM

The woman swayed on the spot, every so often her eyes would loll into the back of her head. Clearly she was drunk and drugged up to her eyeballs. The smell of pungent alcohol filled his nostrils which caused Adam to step back slightly. He glanced over at the clock. Nine in the morning, and she was drunk? She obviously had problems. In an instant, she broke into a fit of giggles and stumbled forward onto Adam, who briskly pushed her away. This silenced her laughter, as hatred then grew in her eyes. How did she find out where they lived? She growled under her breath as she spotted Christa on the sofa, who by now was frozen to the spot. Adam walked over to her, standing in front of her, offering little protection. Matt was now standing behind the woman, which actually wasn't much help since he was a ghost.

'Awrhh…looky here! I found ma baaaby' the words slurred out of her mouth, her tiny body shaking slightly. The anger in her appeared to be growing as she realised the situation she was in. Tom had now stood up, pointing out silently that he was twice the size of her.

'This is a lil' cute reuniooon isn't it? Baby Christaaa has all her big booyss to protect her!' A high pitched laughter filled the room and Christa winced slightly. The tension made Adam want to scream, to run away.

'Ahh…I _really _don't thiiink that yooou lot would care that mooch for _her _after you ACTUALLY realise what a bitttcch she is!'

He heard a sharp intake of breath come from behind him, so he tilted his head to one side in question.

'she's a MURRDERER!' She screamed the words out which made everyone in the room jump.

'SHEEE'S A FUCKIN' MURDDDEERREEERRR!' she shook her fist in the air, and withdrew a silvery item from up her sleeve. A gun. Adam and Tom walked forwards slightly towards her. They would have to treat the woman as an animal, no sudden movements, or she could do something they regret. Angry tears had sparked in her eyes and were now streaming down her face, and she pointed the gun at Christa. Adam tried to look a bit more closely. It was loaded.

'SHEE KILLED HEEEER DAD! DDID SHE TELLLL YOU THAT? SHE FUCKIN' KIIILLLLEEEDD HIM! SHEE MAULLEDD HIM TO DEEAATH!' The tears overflowed her face, she appeared to be sobbing now, but held her position. Christa stood and started walking over to her. Adam grabbed hold of her hand, tugging her back.

'What are you doing?' He hissed at her. Christa shook her head and pulled away from him.

The only sounds that were drifting through the air at the precise moment were the painful tears coming from the woman, and Christa's feet softly padding against the wood. She walked slowly whilst breathing heavily, her hands curled into fists. The gun rattled in the woman's hand as she pointed it towards Christa's head. This did not faze her, however. Christa carried on walking until she came face to face with her mother. Adam felt slightly lightheaded as she wrapped her arms around her, embracing her in a hug. Her mother's hands dropped by her side, not willing to accept and respond to this gesture.

Adam wanted to warn her. He wanted to run and scream, pull her away from the monster, to shove her mother out of the door, along with the gun. He wanted to alert her, to tell Christa to leg it, to get away from her, as far away as possible.

It was only after he heard the deafening shot break through the air, that he realised it was too late.

* * *

_**If a relationship is to evolve, it must go through a series of endings. Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence. **__**Live life fully while you're here. Experience everything. Take care of yourself and your friends. Have fun, be crazy, be weird. Go out and screw up! You're going to anyway, so you might as well enjoy the process. Take the opportunity to learn from your mistakes: find the cause of your problem and eliminate it. Don't try to be perfect; just be an excellent example of being**__**human**__**.**_


	20. End of the beginning

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say, that this is the ****last chapter**** of **_**The Guide to Becoming Human.**_ **It's mainly because I'm busy with exams coming up, but I will be writing again soon. I decided to make this chapter extra-long (eek!) so I hope you enjoy it.**

"_**In every life, there is a pile of good things…bad things…the good things don't always soften the bad things, but the bad things don't always spoil the good things, or make them unimportant" - The Doctor**_

* * *

ADAM

She crumpled to the floor, falling away from her daughters arms. Her limp, lifeless body laid there, blood beginning to seep through the dark grey jumper that clung to her small frame. The gun fell out of Christa's hand, clattering on to the wooded floor. This did not interest Adam, as the urge to tear her mother's body to pieces was slowly beginning to take hold. He stumbled backwards, bumping into the sofa. He clutched his face, desperate to try and keep the smell of the blood away, but it was too late. He could feel the darkness pressuring down on him, his jaw beginning to grow a new pair of teeth. Adam blinked rapidly, trying to keep it away, but he couldn't. It was who he was. A hissing grew louder, pounding in his ears, it took a couple of seconds to realise that it was originating from the back of his throat. He had just prepared to lunge forward when a large hand knocked him backwards, sending him flying over the sofa and landing on the coffee table. The vampire was gone. He was just Adam again. A dull aching pain started to throb in the lower area of his back as he clambered off the collapsed table, to face the scene once more. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it over his nose, not that it would mask the smell, but it was worth a try. Tom glared at him before walking over to Christa, his arm sliding around her shoulders. A pang of guilt and jealousy ran through his veins, shaking him with anger that Tom was comforting her. Adam should be the one doing that job. She was _his _girlfriend! For fuck sake. It was so obvious that Tom liked her. It was almost as if he was slowly taking her away from him, pulling them apart. Those innocent eyes had a lot of evil behind them. The only way to make him back off was… no. He couldn't do that. He would _never do that-_ the fuzziness of his mind whirling meant that he forgot what was happening right in front of his eyes. Tom's arm had no moved down to Christa's waist, pulling her closer, into his chest. Adam dropped the collar of his jumper and moved forward. He ignored the overriding coppery smell of blood, and moved towards the two. It was like Tom was forcing her to hug him, as it had now turned into an awkward embrace. She seemed to be frozen to the spot, still staring at where her mother lay. How dare he take advantage of her! He began to walk faster now, his feet dragging slightly. He reached the back of Tom, it only just sunk in how tall he really was. He had managed to knock him backwards at quite a force, he didn't really want to be hit at full pelt in the face. Adam coughed, to try and get their attention. But they both ignored him. He coughed again, louder. They didn't _flinch. _All of a sudden Adam noticed the woman standing next to him. She glared at him before moving forwards, before stopping in her tracks as she noticed herself lying on the floor, a pool of her own blood surrounding her. Adam searched desperately around the room for her door…but he couldn't find it. Oh God…no! She can't stay! Matt walked in front of Christa and Tom, for he had noticed her too. The look of alarm on his face was what told them to turn around. Christa turned slowly, revealing to Adam that her eyes were red and swollen. Her first reaction to seeing her mother's ghost was the same as his, she searched around the room to see if the door had appeared. He could hear her breath picking up, her heart pounding against her chest. He stepped towards her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. It was the only way he could reassure her without speaking. They would have to be careful of the things they said in front of a dead, crazy, alcoholic and drug-dealing maniac.

'What have you done to me?' The woman lifted a bony finger and pointed towards her body. Christa's lip started to tremble, so Adam gently pushed her behind him.

'This may come as…a bit of a _shock_…' – he hesitated, making eye contact with Matt, who nodded, urging him to carry on speaking – 'basically, you're dead'

She stared straight at him, right into his eyes. It made Adam slightly uncomfortable, so he shifted around and fiddled with the pockets in his jeans. She let out a nervous laugh.

'Is this some kind of joke? You children, you _never _realise that jokes can lead to things happening…_bad _things' she tutted under her breath, but Adam could tell she was scared when no one spoke.

'This _is_ a joke' She frowned at Adam. Matt appeared behind her, making her jump.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Funny you should mention hell, since that's where _you _will be going soon' her head whipped round to meet Adam's gaze again.

'Stop it' She growled under her breath, shaking.

'Who are you? _What have you done to me?'_

Adam shrugged casually.

'I told you. You're dead'

She shook her head, in denial of her new found form of 'life'.

'This is ridiculous! I'm not dead…no, I can't be! STOP LYING TO ME!' She lunged forward, trying to lash out at Adam, but Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards with a jolt. She wriggled around in his grasp, but finally gave up with defeat after she realised she was going no-where. She panted heavily, now glaring at Adam who had retreated to leaning on the back of the sofa.

'If I'm dead, then how come you can see me?'

Christa couldn't take it anymore. It had become too much for her. She had just killed her mother, and Adam was acting like it was all okay! What did this mean? Would have to go to prison? She walked away from them and into the kitchen. Adam heard a chair scraping at the floor and faint sobbing noises. He hesitated before speaking again, not knowing whether he should trust this woman.

'We're supernatural' Tom piped up. Christa's mother snorted at this.

'Oh PLEASE! Am I on some crap prank show? I think we all know, this _isn't _funny' Once again, she panicked when the expression on Adam's face stayed completely serious.

'I want to go!' She tried to pull away from Tom again, which prompted him to tighten his grip. She gasped as he held onto her, and ceased her movement instantly.

Adam whistled in a mocking way.

'You act like such a child. How old are you?'

She seemed reluctant to answer the question, as it was odd he would ask such a thing in the midst of everything that was happening.

'45' she whispered, her voice now hoarse from her ranting. Adam chuckled to himself.

'And I'm older than you! Haha! Ahem…Anyway , let's get down to business. You're supposed to pass over' – he made an action with his hands to mimic this – 'to the 'Other Side'. You're supposed to walk through a door, heaven or hell…' Adam felt a bit uncomfortable being the one to tell her that she was most likely going to hell, considering the way she had been acting. Adam managed to shake this off, reminding himself that she seemed to deserve everything she got.

'The door. Well, technically speaking, your door. It hasn't come. You have some unfinished business to attend to before you can pass over'

Her laughter filled the air, just like it did when she was alive. And drunk. And was about to kill. A thrill of anger ran up his spine. He wouldn't be able to stand her on a regular basis, how did Christa do it? The constant drinking…the drugs…the _hatred_ that made this being…although Adam was supernatural, he was almost certain that Christa's mother was something else. A creature of hell, a masked Satan, in the form of a human. _Satan. _The thought of something religious made his stomach churn slightly. But the thing that bugged Adam more so than ever, is that Christa had never mentioned her mum much. He realised maybe she was having a bit of problem at home, otherwise why would she want to move out? But seriously…just an insight into what she was living with, it made him really wonder how much she had to put up with. He wanted to know the truth. About everything. About her dad. What really happened. When she told him 'everything' about when she was turned, she had said that her dad ran off. She'd lied…his head began to spin. If she lied about that, what else had she not told him?

A brisk knocking at the door interrupted Adam's thinking. Who was that? He certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Not now. Out of the corner of his eye the dead body lay, the blood that had seeped from her chest had now sunk into the wood.

A muffled sound came from outside the flat.

'Hello? Is everyone okay? I heard something and wanted to check everything was all right' a female voice drifted through, making everyone go silent. Adam held up his hand to stop anyone from speaking. Christa's mother saw this and smiled slyly. She breathed in, before screaming at a high pitch. Adam was shocked by this, several things happened at once as a result. The front door flung open and a girl of around seventeen stumbled in. Damn…Adam knew he should keep that locked more. Tom wrapped his arms around the woman's neck, dragging her to sit on the sofa. The girl looked around at her surroundings. Her blue eyes were the definitive feature of her face, from a few metres away Adam could tell how beautiful she was. A blue t-shirt clung onto her curvy figure, black jeans showing off her slender legs. Long, shiny blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders, bouncing every time she moved. Her eyes locked with Adams, before she started to topple backwards. Her hang flung to her mouth as she noticed the woman lying on the floor, covered in blood. Any normal person would think that it was from shock. Adam was the only one who noticed the fangs descending into her mouth, a flicker of black taking over her blue eyes. She clung onto the door frame with one hand, the other covering half of her face. Matt walked towards her, thinking she couldn't see him, but she could. She started shaking before trying to pull herself away, running down the hall. Adam instinctively went after her. He made a hurried apology to Tom, who was still holding onto Christa's mother by the neck.

Adam sprinted down the hallway after the girl.

'Hey! Come back!'

The girl ran on, ignoring his shouts. She reached the top of the stairs and looked over her shoulder at him, not realising that the step was closer than she thought. Her foot slipped, sending her toppling over the edge, flailing her arms in the air. Adam had managed to reach her in time to stop her; he grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her backwards, making them both land in a heap on the floor, panting. She let herself catch her breath before sitting up, looking down at Adam who was lying on the floor, grinning at her.

'Who are you?'

She stared down at him, into him, into his soul. He wanted to chuckle in response to her question, but there was something that had taken his breath away. Her eyes; they weren't just ordinary eyes. The information behind them, the stories, the sights she had seen, were constantly playing in her mind, over and over again; like a tape recorder stuck on repeat.

'Adam…my name is Adam Jacobs' His voice came out croaky and childlike, not what he had expected. He laughed it off, but stopped when the expression on her face stayed completely serious. The girl shook her head and looked at him again.

'No…I meant _what _are you?'

She awaited his answer eagerly, now sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. Adam sat up and faced her, frowning.

'I'm like you' He responded at her, making as much eye contact as possible until she broke away, staring down the stairs at a woman.

'Celia? What on earth are you doing there? Come now, this instant!' The woman beckoned her down whilst glaring at Adam.

Celia. It was an unusual name, but beautiful. It matched her in every way; soft and shy. Celia.

She got up off the ground and Adam mirrored this, gently touching her arm before she walked away.

'Don't say anything about the woman in my flat. I'm sorting it out. Do you live here?' He whispered it so the lady at the bottom of the stairs couldn't hear.

Celia shook her head, her eyes wide, with what seemed to be fear.

'I'm visiting someone…you're like me? How-'

She was cut off from her sentence when the woman shouted her name again. Celia stared at Adam again, and he felt his stomach turn upside down. The same feeling he had with Christa…

'Come see me, next week. We need to talk'

Celia nodded to this mutely, and walked down the stairs. He watched her leave, the woman pulling at her arm as if she was a dog.

_Celia._

* * *

CHRISTA

Christa had probably just about cried enough this morning. It had sort of ruined her reputation of being a moody bitch that didn't care about anything, but this time it was worth it. Her head pounded with what seemed to be a migraine, her eyes were fuzzy and she could hardly be bothered to stand up. Matt came scurrying in, shouting something in his heavy accent, but she just couldn't understand.

'Stop shouting at me' Christa groaned as she rested her head on the table.

'Wa'? I'm not shoutin' at all'

What was she going to do? When she was hugging her mum, the gun was _right there. _Christa took her chances and pulled it out of her mother's hand, shooting her through the chest. It had to be done. Didn't it? She thought it was for the best. Killing her mum meant she didn't have to run away anymore, she could be free. Oh no. But her mother was dead…if the police found out she would be taken into care…

It took a few seconds to realise that today was her 18th birthday. She really was free. Christa wouldn't have to go and live with some old relative that smelled of fish, because technically she was now an adult. That's if she doesn't go to jail.

The shouts from her mum's ghost had stopped now, which was odd. She stood up from the table slowly, careful not to make a sudden movement which would make her head feel worse. Matt followed her into the living room, where Christa saw the dead body. Like any normal person, it would have to take days for her to really come to terms with the fact that her mother was dead. The body. What would they do with a woman's body? The full moon wasn't until the fifteenth. She couldn't exactly eat it anyway…it would be _weird. _

Deborah was sitting on the sofa, her eyes almost bulging out of her face and her skin was pale white. That was to be expected though, since she was dead. Tom was explaining something to her quietly.

When she noticed Christa her attention shifted from Tom to her daughter. She rose from the sofa, Tom touched her arm gently but she shook him off.

Christa could feel herself moving backwards, walking away from her as she drew nearer.

'Stay away from me' she whispered. She would have said it louder but her headache still burned in her skull.

Her mother ignored this and carried on walking. Christa had half expected Tom to stand up and pull her away, but he stayed sat on the sofa. Matt lingered by her side, not really sure of what to do.

'That man…h-he said he was… like you?' Deborah spoke in a mousy tone, the way that Christa was used to hearing. The drunk, drug-dealing obsessed cow was her mother on weekends, but whilst she was working during the week she decided not to be so… _nonchalant._

Christa's mind wondered to Tom. What could he have possibly said to a ghost in denial, to calm her down?

She realised that she hadn't answered her mother's question, so she nodded feebly in reply.

'He said that… t-to be happy, I would have to…_apologize' _Deborah accentuated the last word with force, almost like she was demanding herself to say it. Like it was an effort. Christa narrowed her eyes and started to walk towards her. It was when she had turned 14 that she overtook her mother in height, so now she towered over the lady.

'I would love to see the day when you apologize, _properly. _Because people like _you _can never be happy. You relish in other people's misery. I hope for everyone's sake that you go to hell'

Christa sighed as her head pounded, but it was worth it. Everything was finally said. Now all she wanted was for her door to appear, her mother to go, so she could finally move on and forget. If that was even possible.

Deborah started to sob loudly. '_Ugh, what an emotional wreck' _Christa thought. Yeh, she might be a bit of a hypocrite considering what she had been like for the past few months, but it was partly because of the things that her 'mother' put her through. She deserved everything, _everything _she got.

She was trying to say something, but through the load sobs it was hard to comprehend. It sounded like '_grime lorry' _which didn't make much sense…

Her mum repeated this over and over, lots of 'lorries' and tears. Christa raised an eyebrow at Tom who shrugged.

After about 2 minutes of hysterics, Christa rubbed her temples in frustration. Her eyes were beginning to fuzz again because of all the crying.

'grime lorry mister! Grime mealy lorry!'

She squinted her eyes, trying to dissect the odd code, to figure out what she was saying.

'Pie ont doo wissen oo ee?'

Christa frowned at the woman. She was clearly a nut case. What on earth? She couldn't understand anything! Suddenly she felt the presence of Matt next to her, a little too close for comfort. His lips were almost touching her ear, which made a shiver run down her spine.

'Wa' I fink she's tryin' to say, is that she's sorry'

Oh. That makes more sense…how could she be so stupid?

Maybe that's what her unfinished business is. To say sorry for her mistakes.

Christa searched the room expectantly, wanting her mother's door to appear.

Adam walked in the front door and noticed the sobbing woman. He frowned before Tom beckoned him over.

He walked over reluctantly, and Tom said something quietly in his ear. Adam nodded with agreement, then rested on the back of the sofa like he did earlier, watching Christa and her mother.

What? Is there some sort of 'secret pact' going on, and she is the only one that didn't know about it?

'I suppose I should accept your apology then'

Christa mumbled her response and looked at her feet. Her mother started to cry louder now, it was getting a _tad _annoying.

A strange 'ting' noise made Christa turn around, to see a door appear. It unlocked itself, then creaked open, to reveal a black hole. A cold draft came through which made her shiver again. Hell.

Deborah's sobbing ceased instantly. She stared at the door, her mouth gaping open.

'Is that my-'

'Door. Yes. It's hell' Adam cut in, walking over to stand next to Christa. Her mother's eyes flickered between the door and the two of them, her mouth twitching nervously. Adam smelt the blood from the body again and covered his nose with his sleeve.

'h-hell?'

Christa nodded.

'Why? Why…hell? No…' She backed away from them and the door, only to bump into Tom who had got off the sofa.

'Now' – Adam said, smiling mischievously –'are you going to pass over on your own, or do we have to _make you?' _

She stuttered some excuse before looking at Adam rather sheepishly.

'Hell?'

She whispered but he could still hear. He nodded before gesturing towards the door.

'Oh, you never know. You might make some nice friends over there' Adam grinned at Christa, but she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

'Please don't make me go there'

This game of innocence was really starting to get on Christa's nerves. She was so close to pushing her through the door, like they did with Roe.

'Leave.' Her voice was firm, glaring at her mother. She saw Deborah flinch slightly at her daughter's stare, and then began to step forward.

Her legs were shaking. Actually, her whole body was shaking. The wooden floor creaked as she stepped closer to her fate. She walked around her body, her mouth trembling as she looked at what used to be her. The coppery smell of her blood lingered in the air, which was slightly revolting to Christa as well as Adam.

Deborah walked up to the door until she was about a foot away. A gust of cold blew into the room and she clenched up her fists.

She turned and ran for her life. Adam, being a quick responder, grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards, making her yelp in the process. Tom bounded over, holding her under the arms, before pushing her forwards and into the door. It slammed shut, ringing in Christa's ears.

Everyone in the room was silent, until the door disappeared. Adam let out a sigh of relief and Tom panted heavily.

What was there left to do now? Run from the police?

'The body' Christa whispered.

'It'll be fine, won't it? Don't worry. It'll be fine. It has to be. We'll say she shot herself'

Adam stuttered as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, engulfing her in a tight hug. Her head rest on his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to forget the world.

* * *

ADAM

A strong sense of déjà vu hit Adam, as police and forensics buzzed around the apartment building. It was just like when Matt died. They had been asked to leave after a while; they wanted to 'evacuate the whole floor'. Before they called the police, Adam used a piece of cloth to move the gun into Deborah's hand. He couldn't risk Christa's fingerprints being found, and tried to interview her. She would crack, and tell them everything. He had told the police that she wasn't there when it had happened, she had gone to the loo.

She was sitting on the bench with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, the ambulance crew insisted, since her mother just died. They thought she was struggling with shock. She was, but for the wrong reasons.

Adam sauntered over to her, a paper cup of tea from the local hot dog stand in his hand. He sat next to her and passed the drink over, without saying a word. She sipped at it quietly and stared at the uniformed men and women walking around in front of them.

'Do you ever imagine…what life would be like?' Christa gazed at Adam, studying his facial features.

'I think about it all the time. Do you think about what life would be like if you didn't get attacked?'

She nodded slowly. Adam entwined his fingers together and stretched, they clicked with the movement.

'I think 'what if' every day. But only for a fraction of a second. There isn't any point wasting what I have thinking about what could have been. Why do you ask?'

Christa hesitated before she spoke, putting her paper cup on the floor.

'I just don't know how I'm going to live for the rest of my life…knowing that I'm a murderer. That there is a possibility I can kill again'

Adam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Christa, we need to talk'

She nodded, staring at the ground.

'Your mum said you killed your dad. But you told me he ran off'

She didn't reply for a good two minutes. Adam tapped his feet on the ground, waiting for her response. Or her excuse.

'It's true'

'Which one?'

'I killed him'

Adam froze. Partly because of shock but mainly because he was angry for the lies she said. He thought they could share everything. Obviously not.

'It was an accident. It was a full moon…and my first time, dad didn't know, he heard me screaming and came to see if I was alright and…' she closed her eyes and sighed.

'Why didn't you tell me' Adam said through gritted teeth.

'Because…you were so proud to have never killed before. I'm a _murderer' _Christa whispered the last word, before biting her lip and turning to face away from him.

'It's only a matter of time before I'm the same. Christa why didn't you tell me? The fact that you lied is much worse than the truth' Adam tapped his fingers on the side of the bench in frustration.

'I was ashamed! I _killed _my own dad, I tore him to _pieces _and you think it's alright just to tell everyone like it's no big deal?'

Adam's head snapped up, their eyes meeting.

'I'm not 'just everyone' Christa. I thought I was the one you could confide in'

'You are, I just wasn't ready-'

'When were you going to be ready then? Huh Christa? _When _were you gunna tell me? A couple of days, maybe months, or a few years from now? Who cares anyway. It had to be your _mother _who told me'

'Everything all right over here?' A large man dressed in a fluorescent jacket walked over, eyeing them both suspiciously, whilst raising an eyebrow. Adam coughed and itched his head, then smiled up at the man.

'Fine, thanks officer'

The man nodded.

'You're Adam Jacobs?'

'Yeh'

'Is it alright if I ask you some questions about the Suicide of Deborah Stammers?'

Adam's eyes flickered to meet Christa's, before he got off the bench and walked over to a police car with the officer.

'Okay' – the man sighed as he opened his notebook around half way through – 'tell me what happened from the start'

Adam breathed in heavily and rubbed his eyes.

'Well, I think she came to see Christa. It was obvious she was drunk and drugged up'

'What time was this roughly?'

'Around half nine in the morning'

The man wrote quickly in his notebook, before nodding, signalling Adam to continue.

'She was a wreck. Crying and shouting at me. Christa came out from the bedroom because of all the noise and made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see her mum'

'Why do you think Mrs Stammers came to your apartment?'

'It's Christa's birthday today. Eighteen'

The police man frowned.

'If she has only just turned eighteen, what was she doing living with you?'

Adam racked his brains, trying to come up with an excuse.

'Her mum was abusing her. She wasn't living with me, just wanted a place to crash for a few days. You understand'

'How old are you again?'

'I turned eighteen four months ago'

'Okay. Can you remember what Mrs Stammers was shouting when she came to your apartment?'

'erm…well, just random shit'

The officer raised an eyebrow at Adam.

'Anything in particular?'

'Just that Christa should be at home with her family on her birthday'

'I spoke to Miss Stammers a while ago, she said that her mother was accusing her for the murder of Mark Stammers, her father, who died early last year. Is this true?'

Adam nodded feebly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Tom sitting next to Christa, wrapping his arm around her. For once he didn't care.

'Christa has been a private person for a while, you know, keeps herself to herself sorta thing. She hadn't told me about her dad before today'

'Why do you think that is?'

'it's a private thing I guess. She told me she has been having a really tough time at home and would rather not talk about it'

'Right. Mr Jacobs, can you tell me what happened leading up to Mrs Stammers death? ' the officer tapped his pen on the notepad, making Adam more nervous.

'erm…well, Tom McNair was in the apartment. He had managed to calm her down, and sit her on the sofa. Christa went to the loo, like I said, then her mum got a gun out and ran into the middle of the room. We tried to stop her but she had already shot herself by then'

'Mr Jacobs, can you tell me why it took so long for you to call the police, or an ambulance?'

'What?'

'I have just spoken to a forensics team. They said that she had been dead at least an hour before they arrived'

'Oh yeh, well Christa came back from the loo because she heard the shot and I couldn't calm her down. Tom went and tried to get help but no one was around. We tried to get through to 999 but it was busy. We really didn't know what to do'

Adam could feel himself sweating under the pressure. Finally the officer stopped writing and faced him, staring him in the eye. He ripped off the piece of paper and gave it to Adam before walking off.

_I know what you are. You need to run. They are coming for you and your friends. The questions were just for precautionary measures, I couldn't speak to you out loud just in case someone heard. My daughter was attacked a few months ago. Her name is Celia Crastway, you met her this morning. Her phone number is on the back. I am leaving her in your care. Look after her, she deserves the best. When you finish reading this, get rid of it. Burn it to pieces. Get Celia and your friends and take the 6H981 train and leave Wales. Don't say why. Just do it. _

Adam glanced over his shoulder at Christa and Tom. Matt was now sitting with them, and they were talking normally. He sighed and stared at the note again. They would never be normal, and neither would he.

* * *

_**How to be a Vampire **_ is coming soon. Subscribe to 'Author alert' to make sure you get to read it first.

This is a one off preview for the sequel to _The Guide to Becoming Human:_

_**Someone once told me, that the way to stay true was to surround yourself with good people. 89 years ago, I did just that. I found loyal, good people to keep me grounded. They taught me the rights and wrongs, helped me through my rough patches. I'm not saying that they didn't have their problems either. I think it's fair to say that we helped each other. Being Human was a little dramatic at times. Well, that's a bit of an understatement. Being supernatural is dramatic, 24/7. But these people were the ones who kept me on the wagon, told me the true morals of life, and made a simple statement of 'shit happens'. Indeed it does. I think I can tell that you agree. The reason why I write this today is because I have been reminded of the love I received from them. Reminded of the times we shared. I saw one of my closest friends get everything she ever wanted. I saw her pass over, knowing that she had made her mark on the world, which she never thought she would have the chance to do. My other friend passed over with happiness in his heart, something he didn't have the time in which he was living. He had to be murdered before he found what he was looking for. What I'm trying to say is, whatever life you lead, live it. Use it to the best of your advantage. Maybe there is something you have always wanted to do, but have put it on hold because the people around you have pointed out the negatives. What about the positives? I took chances. I dived straight into the deep end. What did I get? I had gained friends, for ever. Now it's your turn to do the same. This story is my view of the world. I am retelling it to you hoping you understand that you are lucky to be normal. **_

_**I wish you all the best, **_

_**Adam Jacobs. **_


End file.
